Lose and Gain
by Peanutbutter1
Summary: After the war Heero found happiness, everything was perfect. Then in one fateful night it all changed. Broken and depressed he finds his strength from the most unlikely place. Note nonyoai Just read it to figure out what i'm talking about. EPILOGUE!
1.

Lose and Gain

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

_Okay, this is probably kind of sad. It'll get better though. You'll just have to be patient. There is a little OOC for Heero, but give the guy a break. 

'Lose and Gain'

Chapter 1

Heero watched Duo's son run with ever-present energy across his living room floor. Close behind him ran Duo and his wife Hilde. "Solo." Duo called helplessly. "Don't you want a nap. Daddy wants a nap." Duo reached for the small retreating form and grabbed the child by his overalls and lifted him off him feet. Solo didn't seem to notice he had been lifted off the ground because his legs still moved in the rhythmic motion of running. "Got you Shinigami!" Duo yelled happily and Solo screamed in delight his face twisted in laughter.

"I'm going to get you!" Hilde called at him and reached her hands down to tickle the child's stomach. He giggled and pleaded with them to stop, but Hilde pretended she didn't hear. "What did you say Solo?" She teased. "You want me to tickle you more." Solo broke down into more laughter and Duo joined him. "I think." Hilde said when she was finished and Solo was smiling adoringly at them. "That little Shinigami needs a nap." Solo reached out for Hilde from Duo's arms and wrapped his chubby fingers around her neck.

"Okay mommy." He said sweetly and turned to look at Dou. "Good night Daddy." Turning again Solo turned to face Heero. "Good night Uncle Heero." 

Heero smiled at him and nodded. "Good night Solo." 

"Mommy can I get down for a minute?" He asked. Hilde smiled and placed him on the ground. Solo ran over to where Heero was sitting and jumped into his lap. A little confused Heero just looked at the child. "Will you give me a hug?" Awkwardly Heero lifted the child and wrapped his arms around the toddler's waist and around his back. "Thank you Uncle Heero." Solo said and jumped off Heero's lap and went back to where Duo and Hilde stood patiently waiting for him. "Now I'm ready he announced happily and grabbed Hilde's hand and pulled her toward his bedroom. 

"He's a handful." Duo commented before he sunk into the couch beside Heero his eyes closing slightly as he enjoyed the moments of silence. "Sometimes I don't know how I do it." 

Heero turned and smiled grimly at the floor. _Sometimes Duo I wish I knew how you felt._ "So what did you want me for Duo." Heero asked turning to face him again. 

"Well," Duo said smiling and trying to hide his excitement. "Hilde and I have been thinking about this for a while and we were wondering if you would be Solo's Godfather." Duo's grin broadened. "I know it's been hard since Relena and Trey died and I think Solo would be good for you. Plus if anything was ever to happen we'd know he'd be in good hands." 

Heero didn't look up from the floor he was momentarily lost in the past. Just a year and a half before his beautiful wife had gone into labor.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Heero." Relena whispered in a calm voice even though her heart was beating rapidly and something deep down inside her told her something was wrong. "Heero please wake up." Heero stirred beside her and his eyes fluttered open. "Heero, I think it time. I've been having pains for almost and hour now." With those words Heero leaped from the bed his eyes wide and wild.

"A-are you sure Relena? Of course you're sure. Oh gosh I'll get the car. Yeah. Yeah, you just wait I'll be right back." Heero felt his heart race with excitement. He was going to be a father in just a few short hours. Never in his life had he expected things to end like this. Heero was happy and everything he did or experienced just made him happier. 

"Heero, Heero hurry." Relena called after him and groaned in pain. 

Heero almost turned back to go after her but figured it was just contractions. _I have to get the car, just one-minute. _Heero flung open the garage door stumbled through the assorted junk scattered across the floor, mostly mobile suit part, and tried to reach the car. Finally pulling his leg free of a stray piece of metal Heero managed to get into the car and start it. _Calm down Yuy, there is no need to panic._ He told himself and took a deep breath before he started the car and pulled the out of the garage and onto the road. Leaving the car running Heero jumped out and bounded back into the house to get Relena. He didn't hear anything on his way up there all that met him in the darkened hallways was dead silence. "Relena." He called. "Relena are you ready." No answer. Rounding the corner of their bedroom door, Heero peeked into the room and called for her again. "Relena I…" Heero trailed off as he caught sight of her body sprawled across the floor. Her beautiful hair was lying limply around her head and her eyes were closed in a peaceful silence but her brow was contorted in pain. Running his panicked eyes over the sight he caught sight of the blood that had pooled around her body. "Oh God Relena! Answer me!" Heero kneeled beside her and picked up her shoulders. Her head lolled back and her eyes remained closed. Slowly and almost in fear Heero put his shaking fingers on her neck. _She still has a pulse. Thank God. I'll save you…Oh god._ Heero laid Relena's unconscious body in the passenger seat and climbed into the driver's seat. "Hang on Relena, please hang on." 

"You've got to help me." Heero called as he entered the hospital with Relena cradled in his arms. "Please something's wrong. She's pregnant." Heero searched desperately for a doctor someone, but the lobby was empty. "Help me God dammit! She dying." A thick red blood ran down his shirt and soaked into his pajamas. He didn't notice though all he could think of was her and his son. A nurse rounded the corner and caught sight of the bloodied man almost in a panic. 

"Oh." She gasped involuntarily and ran to the intercom. "Doctor, Doctor Janis come to the lobby stat." Looking at Heero again the nurse tried to calm herself. _There's no way this girl will survive_. She thought. "What happened?" 

"She's pregnant. Oh God… She was fine. She woke up and I went to get the car…I shouldn't have left her." Heero tried to sort his thoughts but he was to bombarded by worry and guilt he couldn't think. 

"Just calm down sir and tell me your name." 

"Heero Yuy. And this is Relena, please you've got to save her." 

Heero watched helplessly as Relena was wheeled away on a gurney and tried to collect his thoughts. _She can't die. Did I get her here in time? Is she in pain? What about our son, will he survive? _Heero rested his head in his hands and tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall. _She can't die, no I promised to protect her, I promised._

"Mr. Yuy, um Mr. Yuy sir, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need you to fill out some forms." The nurse looked genuinely sorry to be asking him to do such a thing. She paused as if trying to think of a way to ease the pain and to help. "Is there anyone you want me to call?" She asked hopefully. 

_Milliardo, Noin, the others… _"Yeah you need to call her brother Milliardo Peacecraft and his wife, and could you also call Duo Maxwell, Wufie…" Heero went on to recite the names of all the Gundam pilots but his thoughts were elsewhere. Somewhere in this hospital his wife and son were dying and this time there was nothing he could do to stop it, there was no one to blame but himself.

* * * * * * 1 Hour later * * * * * *

Duo ran into the hospital and down the hall to the third floor. _I can't believe I was gone on a mission when Jousan needs all here. _Duo thought to himself as he used his pet name for Relena. _I hope Heero's all right and what about Hilde she's pregnant, too. I hope she's not worried. _Duo redoubled his effort and sped for the wing in which his best friend's life was coming to a deadly and abrupt halt. Finally finding the right floor Duo burst into the waiting room his breath coming in labored gulps. No one seemed to acknowledge his presence; they were all lost in thought. All of them were there: Hilde, Wufie and Sally, Trowa and Catherine, Quatre and Dorothy, and Milliardo and Noin. Heero was no where in sight.

"Were is Heero?" Duo asked breaking the deafening silence that filled the room. "How's Jousan? What happened?"

"Oh Duo." Hilde whimpered turning to face him her cheeks swollen and red with tears. Her arms were wrapped protectively around her swollen stomach and her lip quivered as she looked as him. "I…" Hilde couldn't speak. Duo ran over to where Hilde was standing and wrapped her in a hug.

"It's alright Hilde." He said smoothing her hair and kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry babe, everything's going to be alright. Where's Heero?" He asked again hoping by some miracle that Relena was all right. 

"He went to see her about 20 minutes ago." Trowa informed him and continued to look at the floor while Catherine leaned mournfully on his shoulder. "She hemorrhaged- they lost the baby. The doctors tried to save him, but he was dead before they could get to him. Relena's in a coma- a blood vessel burst in her brain. The doctors don't think she'll live through the night." 

Hilde leaned against Duo and stifled a gasp as Trowa finished the synopsis. "How's Heero?" There was silence all around. Trowa turned to look at Catherine.

"Not good." Wufie picked up the speech, his voice very controlled. "He's not taking it too well. He broke down when they told him his son was dead…" 

"He named him." Quatre spoke up. "Before they told him Relena was dying. "He said both of them had decided on it yesterday…Trey-Trey Odin Yuy/Peacecraft." Quatre's eyes were brimming with tears as he remembered the broken soldier reciting his child's name softly to himself.

"Can we go see her?" Duo asked 

"Yeah." Quatre said. "Heero wanted to go first though. Then the rest of us can go."

* * * * 15 minutes * * * * 

Heero shoved his trembling fingers into the pockets of his jeans. 'It all happened so fast, now my son is dead and my wife is…' He stopped he couldn't even finish the thought, couldn't admit it. 'Relena's invincible.' It wasn't long before he reached the dark wooden door; behind it lay the broken shell of his wife. The halls were quiet so many people had suffered and died in this building. Turing the knob Heero willed his tears to stop. He had to be strong for Relena.

As soon as Heero opened the door he could hear the beeping of the medical machines, and smell antiseptics and various medicines. As he entered further he caught sight of his beautiful Relena. Tubes, millions of tubes ran throughout her body. Her eyes were darkened and her head in a white bandage. Her face was pale almost the color of her hospital sheets and the rosy red color that once painted her cheeks was gone. Lips parted in a small semi-circle, her breath escaped her body. The thing that caught his attention most was her stomach. It no longer bulged with his son, but was flat and the sight of it chilled him to the core. Moving up beside her Heero clutched her hand 'They're so cold,' between his. Sinking into a hospital chair right beside her bed Heero once again tried to stop his tears. "Relena." He said his voice breaking. Heero swallowed the lump that welled in his throat and continued. "Relena I'm here. Will you come back?" Only silence followed his request. "I don't know if you know Relena, but Trey-Trey he's gone… I'm sorry I left you and I didn't pay closer attention to your pain. Maybe if I'd driven faster…I could have…" Heero stopped it was too much, the guilt and the sorrow overwhelmed him and the tears that had wanted to fall so desperately cascaded down his worn and weary cheeks. "Please come back. Please I can't live without you." Heero leaned over resting his head in the crook of her neck. He breathed in deeply smelling her, remembering her. "I'm so sorry. Please come back." Heero cried into her neck, but despite his desperate pleas her eyelids never lifted to reveal the sea of jade underneath. In that hospital room Heero's life ended. He was left to face the world with emotions he didn't know how to deal with.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

`Heero let the memories play through his mind as he tried to answer Duo. _I don't think I can do it. _Heero turned to face his friend. "I…I" He stopped his words when he saw the hopeful expression on Duo's face. "Yeah Duo, I'll do it." 

"I knew we could count on you Heero, now…" He added coolly. "Me and Hilde were planning on having a date Friday night and if your not busy…."

Heero would have smiled. "Yeah Duo, go ahead." With that he stood not able to deal with the emotions that assaulted him. _Why does it still hurt?_ Heero waved bye to Hilde and headed back for his home. He couldn't go back to his and Relena's room, not since the accident. Not since he'd lost his angel. Too many happy memories were inside that house and Heero didn't want to be happy, not without her and not without his son.

As the small white house came into view Heero pulled into the driveway and turned off his car. How was he supposed to be a 'Godfather' to Duo's child? He could hardly take care of himself and mostly he just wanted to end it all. To leave this world full of pain and sorrow and live with his wife and the child he'd never known. 

Stepping into the house he let the darkness surround him and sank to the floor. It wasn't fair. He'd suffered so much before the war and then when he'd finally found peace it'd all be ripped away from him in one vicious moment. Heero covered his head with his hands and cried. Everything hurt so much now. Nothing made any since. 

* * * * ***Outside Duo and Hilde's around 12:45 P.M.* * * * * * ***

"Are you sure this is the place?" Calvin cupped his hand around his lighter and lit his cigarette. As he inhaled he looked at the small brick house. "It doesn't look all that big." 

"Yeah, this is it. I hacked into the Preventer files just last night." Trent waved the smoke out of his face and pointed at the third window from the right. "That is the Maxwell's room." 

Calvin took the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked some ashes on the pavement. "What are we doing this for anyway?" He asked and took another drag. 

"He's a Gundam pilot." Trent told him simply. "Our orders were to eliminate all and every form of threat to us. The Gundam pilots more than fit the criteria." 

"What about his wife. Surely she doesn't pose much of a threat." 

"Oh she's plenty lethal. Ex Oz soldier, mobile suit expert, intelligence, hand to hand combat. Together they're a regular army." Trent snorted. "After them we'll go for the pilot of wing zero." 

"Do you know where he lives?" Calvin asked and ground his cigarette into the side of his seat. 

"No, his files are encrypted." 

"Good thing we don't have to kill that Peacecraft woman." Trent said

"At least we can be thankful for that much, but they've go a kid." 

"Who? The Maxwell's." Trent's eyes widened. "You think we need to grease him too." 

"Yeah." Calvin opened his door and stepped onto the street. His gun was drawn and between his fingers. "This will only take a minute. We'll get them while their sleeping, and the kid. We'll just smother him." 

****

Tell me what you think. I need to know if you want the rest. Review, review!!!!!!!!


	2. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

_There is a little bad language in this part. There is action adventure I swear it's coming up, but I have to do this stuff first. 

Lose and Gain

Chapter 2 'Victim' 

Solo turned over and hugged his stuffed animal. He'd woken up with an uneasy feeling settling over his four-year-old mind. He didn't know what it was that was making him so upset, but he knew it had something to do with his parents. Trembling he pulled himself into a tighter ball and listened to the silence of his house. His father had told him there were no monsters, but now he felt like there were. In fact he felt as if something was after him right now. Still shaking and unsure of himself Solo sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was on the verge of tears as he slipped threw the bars in his crib and walked shakily toward were his parents slept. He wanted to be with them right now. 

Standing on his tiptoes Solo reached up and took the doorknob between his fingers and pushed the door open. Peaking around the corner he looked for a light or possibly a monster lurking in the shadows. When he saw that all was clear he slipped from behind his door and held, Fuzzles, his stuffed bear closer to him. His bare feet felt warm against the carpeted floor and he began to let his nerves ease a little bit. As he was about to reach his parents room faint noise from downstairs reached his ears. Not even thinking he darted through his parent's door and into their closet. He always hid there when he was playing hide-and-go-seek, and he felt safe there. Huddled in the corner of the small room he listened. Everything was silent and through the small slits in the closet door he could see his mom and dad sleeping peacefully. 

Wrapping both of his chubby arms around the comfort item he reached his hand up to push the door open. Just as he was about to a shadow came through his parent's door and Solo froze, the monster was coming to get him. Paralyzed with fear Solo could only watch as another followed in the dark figure. He wanted to scream when he saw them coming to stand beside his parents. One of them had something long and shiny. It was barely visible in the darkness, but Solo knew what it was. His daddy had one, it was a gun. 

The figures turned to each other and began speaking softly. Solo couldn't hear their words, but the tone was enough to scare him into silence, it was mean and it promised something incredibly unpleasant. Why were they after his mom and dad? What did they want? The figure nearest him brought the gun up to rest near his dad's head. Solo wanted to run out and stop him to warn his father, but he couldn't. 

He barely saw the other man move to the opposite side of the bed and press a similar object to his mother's head. Solo watched no understanding what was going on, but having enough common sense to know that he was safer staying in the closet. A few deafening moments of silence passed until Solo heard a loud BAM! Followed quickly by another. 

A dark something splattered around his father and onto the wall. The monsters laughed. Solo felt the bear fall from his fingers and onto the floor. The monsters continued to laugh and for a moment one of them looked right at him. Solo didn't know if they could see him or not, but he saw the monster. In that horrifying moment of complete helplessness Solo wet his pajamas, something he hadn't done in almost a year. 

* * * * **Social services 8:42 the next morning** * * * * *

"You're telling me you found him in the room, with his parents." Sally glanced worriedly at were the young Solo Maxwell sat staring blankly at the wall. 

"Yes," Sandy Michael informed her. "The police found him in the closet after the bodies were discovered by an agent…" Sandy trailed off and looked at her file for a moment. "An agent Barton." She sighed. "The boy's room was ransacked. It was obvious they were after him too. I don't know why or how he escaped, but I think it's a good chance he saw the whole thing." 

Sally shook her head and looked at her hands. _Why had this happened to Duo and Hilde? It wasn't fair, and their child. God… _Sally pulled her eyes from the boy and back to Sandy. "What has he said?" 

"Not a word. In fact he'll hardly even blinks. He's in complete shock." Sandy opened her drawer and pulled out a white stuffed animal. "According to those who knew him Solo never left his stuffed animal anywhere, but now he won't even acknowledge it's presence." 

"It's Fuzzles." Sally told her and reached for the stuffed toy her hand shaking a bit. "Quatre Winner gave it to him when he was born." Sally's voice was distant as she held the bear and rubbed it subconsciously. "Hilde sometimes said he loved it more than he did her." Choking on the last sentence Sally blinked back a few tears and returned her gaze to Solo. He hadn't moved. 

"Maybe I ought to assign this case to someone else." Sandy said gently. "I know the Maxwell's were personal friends of yours." She paused and looked at her computer. "There is a lot of legal business to go through and if you're not up to it…well I completely understand." 

Sally looked up her jaw setting in a scowl. "No, the Preventer's gave me this assignment because of my personal involvement in it. I'll be fine." With that she sank into the chair across from where Sandy sat. "Where do we start?" 

"First off…" Sandy said getting down to business. "It's the child's permanent residence. As I understand neither Hilde or Duo had any immediate family." Sally nodded acknowledgement and laid the worn bear in her lap. "According to this document filed only…" She paused and squinted for a moment. "Well that's strange only two days ago and I quote…' If anything happens to myself, Duo Maxwell or my wife Hilde Shpieberg care and custody of our child is to be given to Heero Yuy.' End quote." Sandy glance up from her computer as Sally cursed. 

"This is going to be difficult." Sally said under her breath and let her eyes stray back to the stoic child. "Heero Yuy is not exactly the most sociable person right now." 

"If he's an unsuitable guardian, Ms. Po, I assure you that he will not be placed there." 

"No you misunderstand Sandy. It's just that things are complicated…" Sally trailed off. 

"I don't think I understand." Sandy informed her. "If this man is unsociable then he definitely isn't what Solo needs. The child needs a stable environment in which in can heal."

"Listen Sandy, it's not that at all. You remember what happened a couple of years ago with his wife." 

"Geez," Sandy gasped in realization. "It completely slipped my mind. I just didn't put two and two together. I understand, but now I'm not so sure the Maxwell's wishes are in the best interest of the child. You said yourself that things were complicated." 

Sally was silent for a moment completely lost in thought. "Did the police question him?" She asked suddenly. 

"Uh…no not yet, but they said they wanted to talk to him…" 

Sally cut her off and continued. "Does the press know that the child is alive?" She rose from her chair in a sudden urgency. 

"You know they do. Nothing is kept quiet for long. They have the whole story." 

Sally slammed her hand on the table. "He's a witness Sandy, if anything the best place for him to be is with Heero. The man is the best at protecting people. Whoever killed Solo's parents will be after him. The kid can identify them and they are probably running scared." 

* * * * **Somewhere in the dissolved Cinq Kingdom*** * * ** * 

"The child was found this morning by the police. There are still no leads in the case and the Preventer's have been notified and are on the job. The funeral will be a private ceremony held tomorrow. Those who wish to pay their respects are asked to place their condolences and well wishes outside the church, but the stay away from the grieving. We'll keep you posted if any developments are made…"

Calvin turned off the TV and kicked the table next to hit and screamed. "DAMN, shit! That stupid kid saw the whole fucking thing." He screamed again and knocked the small table off its feet. "Shit!" He cussed again and still seething felt around his back pocket for his cigarettes. 

Trent watched this with a slight smile of amusement. "Calm down Calvin. He's just a kid and there's no guarantee that he even saw us." 

"Oh yeah?" Calvin exhaled and turned to face his partner. "Have you heard who supposed to take custody of the kid?" 

"No, no one has…" 

"Wrong!" Calvin announced. "If you'd been doing you fucking job you would have read that Yuy had personally taken on this assignment." 

"Whoa…" Trent said sinking into his chair a look of worry crossing his face. "He retired. Hell I couldn't even break into the man's personal files." 

"Well not anymore." Calvin exclaimed and took another drag on his cigarette. "If he gets a hold of that kid and he tells, we're dead. You hear me." 

"Come one Calvin. We still have a job to do. He wouldn't grease us so soon… I mean whom else has he got to do his dirty work. He'll protect us." Trent smiled a little and tried to regain his good humor. "We're fine." 

"Yeah well, I hope your right Trent or all you'll be seeing is the inside of a body bag as they wheel you away." 

"So positive." Trent commented sarcastically. "So back to business do we go ahead and get the other's or do we lay low." 

"We lay low at least for two weeks. As soon as it's quite we go after Winner." Calvin pulled out another cigarette and lit it as the other fell from his fingers and he ground it into the tile floor. 

****

Alright tell me what you think. I thought this was a pretty good idea for a fic, but if it's not tell me and I'll quite. REVIEW PLEASE


	3. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

-I swear I really tried with this chapter, but it was really hard to write. For some reason I couldn't get it to sound write. 

Lose and Gain

Chapter 3 'What if I fail?'

The ebony shining coffins glinted in the sunlight and Heero watched stoically as they were lowered ceremonially into the ground. Behind the coffins a priest recited words of prayer, words he had never heard and mostly meant very little to him. All he managed to do was watch the coffins as they went into the ground. His best friend was gone, his wife was gone, and his son was gone. Why? Why was it always take, take. If there was a God, if what that preacher was saying had any truth to it then why were they dead, murdered, and why was he alone. Heero shut his eyes as they disappeared into the gaping holes and a few people around him threw flower in. 'Goodbye, Duo and Hilde.' He thought dejectedly. 'I'll make sure whoever did this pays.' 

That thought alone seemed to the drive him to go on, but he didn't know if he could take anymore. One more load on his back and he was going to break. Once again he was guilt ridden and struggling with his emotions. It had literally knocked the air out of him when he'd heard. Now he was hiding behind his mask, and he had no idea it was destroying him. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Solo. The boy was sitting emotionlessly in a chair to his far left. Sally had taken him saying that he needed to be here, in order to understand. The child was getting to his feet. Heero watched him for a moment. 

The boys sandy hair was tousled and whirled around his head with the wind. His face was straight and he stared at the coffins as they were lowered into the ground. He was wearing a little suit that seemed almost uncharacteristic on the boy's body. His large violet eyes held a sadness that he had never noticed before. Was if possible the child knew pain as he did? As the coffins began to lower into the ground Solo reached his arm out as if he were trying to touch something. He was moving dangerously close to the hole when Sally finally scooped him up. The reaction it caused made Heero jump. The boy started to scream. It filled the air was an echoing staleness as his tiny plea reached to the heavens. "Daddy!" He yelled as tears streamed down his cheeks. "No! Mommy." As Sally's arms tightened around him he struggled with a renewed strength. It looked as if he were trying to jump into the graves with his parents. His screams only faded into muffled sobs. It was the first thing the boy had said in three days. 

A sea of overlooked emotions washed over him as he watched a deep pang building in his chest. What was it he felt? The child continued to sob and even Sally was having trouble keeping his small arms and legs under control. He wanted to be let go he wanted to be with his parents. Just as he was mulling over the significance of the thought a shot was heard over head. Reacting without even thinking Heero ducked behind his chair and drew his gun. "Get down!" He screamed. "Get down!" 

People were scattering and scream filled the eerie quite that had existed just moments ago. Strangely he could still hear the muffled cries of Solo Maxwell. Letting his soldier instinct kick in he turned over his shoulder to see that Sally had Solo pushed to the ground trying with all her might to keep him still. Wufie was to her left his gun drawn and before he knew it Quatre was kneeling beside him. 

"What do you think they want?" Quatre asked as he knocked over another chair to hide behind. Another shot rang over head and Heero peaked over the top of his seat trying to catch a glimpse. 

"This is stupid. Whoever this is they're trying to make a show." Heero informed him and took another chance at looking over head. There was nothing. "There is nothing to gain from this. Whoever we're dealing with likes to play games." 

"Do we spread out and try to find him?" Trowa asked from his other side. 

"We wait." Heero said finally. "He'll make a move soon enough if he plans on it, but I think this was just a warning." Heero said finally and got to his feet. Most of the people had scattered and everything was quiet. Whoever it had been was gone now. He holstered his gun quickly and turned to Sally and Solo. Wufie was helping Sally to her feet. As Sally stood Solo darted from her grasp and ran toward the graves. 

In two easy strides Heero was beside him and lifted the boy away from the coffins. The child continued to struggle, kick, bite and scream. Heero held him as tightly as he could without hurting him. The boy was hysterical. "Here." He said and held his arms out for Sally to take him. To his surprise Sally merely shook her head. Heero raised an eyebrow and started to question, but Sally answered before he could say anything. 

"I was going to tell you after the funeral, but Duo left Solo under your care." 

All the blood rushed from his head and Heero almost dropped Solo as his finger's numbed. 'What had she just said.' He didn't even notice that the boy had stopped struggling and regained his stoic blank stare. 

"I hate to tell you like that Heero, but you know as well as I do that he saw the whole thing. Those men are after him and they'll do anything to cover their asses. He needs you to protect him." Sally pointed at him as she spoke and waited for Heero to say something. 

"I can't." He said speaking finally. " I can't." His arms lowered and he set the boy on the ground. "I can't." He didn't even notice that way his voice had cracked. Being a Godfather was one thing, but he couldn't, wouldn't take on guardianship of the boy. 

"You're all he has Heero. Unless you take him he goes to the state." She paused for emphasis. "He'll never know his parents, and he'll quite possibly be killed. He's a witness and he needs your protection." 

His face showed nothing but inside his thoughts ran wildly. 'What if I fail.' It was all he could think. Over and over. 'What if I fail, again.' "No." He said firmly. "Mission denied." With that he backed away from the whole scene. As he turned to run he caught sight of Solo. The boy was looking at his large violet pools searching, searching for something Heero couldn't give. 'What if I fail.' 

* * * * * * * 

The world was crying. Perhaps mourning the deaths of Duo and Hilde, perhaps pitying the child the death had left behind. Either way the rain fell in angry sheets soaking Heero Yuy to the bone. He sat on his roof ignoring the chill that seeped into his dress clothes and saturated his skin. He didn't know what to do. Sorrowfully he looked up at the sky hoping the raging clouds would give him answers. Something, he needed something. Letting his head fall back between his bent knees he choked down another sob. 

How could he take on Duo's last wishes? He had already failed Relena and his own son so many years ago. He had let them die. Being the 'perfect solider' hadn't helped. He had tried everything, but it still hadn't been enough. Both of him were gone and he was to blame. If he took in Solo and he failed…. Heero couldn't bare the thought.

"I don't know what to do." He moaned helplessly. "I don't know what to do." Thunder crashed overhead swallowing his cries in the night. He was lost, and spiraling down a path with a future he couldn't escape. His world was twisting violently and even though it hurt he knew he had to take it one. He had to at least try. Maybe somehow he'd be able to make up for Relena. 

Even after the decision was made he continued to sit there. The sound of the rain plinking against the roof tiles was the only noise that greeted him. The only answer to his desperate question. In his mind he could see Relena her beautiful smiling face, her loving eyes. Beside her finger wrapped tightly around a small hand. The boy was his and he had the same violet eyes of Solo Maxwell. As the rain became more violent Heero felt the pain wash over him. Why did it still hurt so much, and why was the boy so important? Why couldn't he just walk away? He didn't know and somehow that bothered him more than anything else did. 

****

Be nice all right I know this chapter kinda sucks, but I'll be better. I'll tell what that shooting incident was about in the next chapter. Be patient. I'm having a real rough time getting my ideas across. Tell me what you think flames and all. 


	4. Near Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

_Forgive me for taking so long, but I just had to wait for the right inspiration. 

Lose and Gain

Chapter 4 'Near Death'

Heero looked at the green computer screen and tried to focus his tired eyes. He had been looking endlessly for some clue to Duo and Hilde's fate, but to no anvil. The only thing that seemed odd at all was the fact that the modifications in Duo's will had been made on a day before the death. Why had Duo been in such a hurry? Had he know something Heero didn't? Heero clicked his mouse and tried to get into another file but it was locked. The password box popped up on the screen and demanded the access code in order to enter. He bypassed the code easily enough and searched through Duo's records. Just as he was accessing medical files a small cry reached his ears. 

At first he ignored it. He was busy and it took a lot to get him to pull away from it. Narrowing his eyes he forced the noise out of his mind and refocused on his job. It wasn't long before the cries lapsed into a quick silence. He noted the fact and got to his records. There was nothing, nothing unusual. Beside his keyboard his fist balled in frustration and he pounded it on the end of his table. What was he missing? There had to be something to link him to the mysterious situations surrounding Duo's death. Someone had to have a reason. Just as his fist slammed onto the desk again another muffled cry reached his ears. His concentration already broken Heero listened. 

It was Solo. It was the boy's first night at Heero's house and he had gone directly to sleep after he'd arrived. Heero had tried his best to get some response out of the boy, but he had a hard enough time being happy for himself let alone for others. The child merely looked at him, the same way he did everything, and frowned. The only things that seemed to change were his eyes. Sometimes he looked to be on the verge of tears, but when Heero would try and coax the boy to him he'd back away. Other times they burned with a hard hatred, but mostly they were blank. 

Heero stood and headed out of his office to check on Solo. He was staying in the room next to the office so he only had to turn and open the other door. Solo slept with the lights on. He had almost had a fit when Heero had tried to turn them off. Blinking at the intense brightness of the room Heero tried to make his eyes adjust to the lights. When they did he gaze fell on Solo tossing and turning in his sleep. The blanket that had been tightly wrapped around his little body was balled up on the end of his bed and his pillow was on the floor to his right. Every few seconds he would let out a pained moan punctuated by a small cry of fear. 

What had happened to the boy Heero had known? Where had the little boy who'd sat on his lap and called him Uncle gone? Striding into the room he went to stand beside the bed. Looking down he tried to decide what to do. Should he wake him up and risk scaring him, or should he leave him alone? Not taking either option Heero reached down and took the boy's small chubby hand in his. Speaking as soothingly as he knew how. He whispered. "Shhh…It's all right." His voice wasn't having much effect on the tossing, but he kept at it anyway. It was the only thing that he knew to do. 

Eventually the turning ceased and his small tightened brow relaxed, his breathing evened and the cries stopped. Did Solo dream of his parents death as he dreamed of Relena and Trey? Was he haunted? Heero watched the boy in silent thought. He wanted to help him, but he didn't know how to. Sally had left him with a load of instructions. Most of which were mental capability exercises; some were games that were meant to stimulate reaction. None of them seemed like they'd help. He was in no position to take on this kind of responsibility. 

Heero released the boy's hand and got to his feet again. For know at least Solo was okay. Reaching down to the end of the bed he pulled the comforter back up to rest under Solo's chin, and replaced the fallen pillow. As he was walking out he noticed the stuffed bear lying on the floor near his bag of belongings. Absently he picked it up and squeezed it. The things fur was worn and dirty and one side of the bear's face was worn away so that one eye looked bigger than the other did. It was ratty looking, but Heero assumed that Solo didn't really care for appearances. Returning to the bedside Heero tucked the bear under the cover with Solo. 

Immediately the child's arm reached out and wrapped around the bear. His thumb went into his mouth and he seemed to breathe even easier than before. Feeling that he had done everything he possibly could Heero exited the room and went back to his computer. He needed to find a lead soon. Who would have a grudge against Duo and his family? Who would be after a barely four year old child?

* * * * * * * ** * * * * * * *

Darkness, it surrounded him with a penetrating force and blocked all light. The air held a certain thickness that made it hard to breath, hard to swallow. A lump was building in his throat and he couldn't push it away couldn't breath, he was drowning in the darkness. One hand equally surrounded in darkness flew to his throat as if he could pull the lump out with his bare hands and the other reached toward the sky, grasping, begging for something. In a strangled to attempt to breathe on last time he coughed, but the action only made the lump worse. He couldn't swallow; he was going to die. Even though he couldn't see anything he felt his eyes shut and he was lost. 

Brightness a stinging light brought him to his senses. He could barely make out himself in the bright lights. The lump was gone and his lungs were free. Unwrapping his fingers from his throat he squinted and tried to see into the brightness, but he even seemed to glow in this light. It was surreal it was incredible. Looking down he noticed he was dressed all in white and his feet were bare. 

"Heero." 

Heero looked up and tried to find the voice that had just spoken to him, but it was far away almost as if he it were speaking from across an ocean. It was a whisper almost indiscernible. "Who, what." He managed and tried again to see something in the whiteness. 

"I'm right behind you buddy." 

Heero whirled around and there standing right in front of him was Duo Maxwell. He was dressed from head to toe in black and his eyes were shining with a happiness he had never seen before. "Duo?" He stumbled out and found his was unable to move. 

"In the flesh, or in spirit." Duo shrugged his shoulders and took a step toward his disbelieving friend. "Can you believe black is a holy color?" He looked down at his pants and pulled the sides of his black suit jacket. "Used to be black was more holy then white." He smiled. 

"Your dead." Heero found that it was the only thing he could say. Why was be talking to Duo. Duo was dead. 'I must be dead too.' It was the only thing that made sense. "I'm I dead." 

"Yes, I'm dead and you are not even close to being there yet." Duo grinned again and looked Heero over for a moment. "You need to eat more. Especially if you plan to keep up with Solo." 

"Solo doesn't do much of anything." He found himself blurting and immediately felt bad for doing it. "I'm sorry." He apologized. 

"He's in there somewhere Heero, you just have to pull him out of it. He's scared and he doesn't understand." Duo hung his head for a moment and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "He's plagued by nightmares, so many that I can't get to him. Hilde tries, but even she can't get through. So it's up to you." 

"I don't know how." Heero confessed. "I don't know if I can." 

"You haven't lost the ability to love Heero, maybe you're a little rusty at expressing it, but you never lost it. All he needs is for you to love him." 

"What if I fail anyway?" Heero asked. He didn't know why he was talking so openly with Duo in the first place, but something told him that hiding things wasn't going to make a difference. 

"You have too little faith in yourself." Duo commented and smiled sadly. "Stop looking for the one's that did this to me. Focus on him for the moment. They'll make their presence known in time." Duo paused and looked behind him as if he were listening to someone. 

"Do you know who did this?" Heero asked and moved to where he was almost touching Duo. "Do you?" 

"Solo knows. He's the one you have to talk to. He knows." Duo paused and looked behind him again. "I've got to go Heero." 

"How? Where do I even start." 

"Just listen to your heart." Duo said. "Trust yourself." Duo sighed and shook his head. "Relena warned me, she told him…" Duo trailed off and took a step backward. 

Heero could hardly believe his ears. Duo had talked to Relena. That meant Relena was somewhere around here. He had to talk to her. He had to see her. "Where Duo? Where is she." Heero looked around searching the brightness for some clue a key to her. 

"You can't see her Heero." Duo told him. "She can't get through to you just like I can't to Solo. You hold too much blame and guilt in your system. She can't break through." 

Heero felt himself sinking to his knees in front of Duo. "Please I have to see her. I need to know that she's all right." Heero let his head fall into his hands as Duo shook his head again. 

"I'm not God Heero, stand up. If you want to see Relena, you will, but right now you don't." 

"Duo you don't understand how much it hurts. Everyday I feel it. A big empty place in my soul. It tugs at me and I'm afraid I'll be without it forever. Relena, Relena and my son were that space and now it's empty. How am I supposed to just move one? It's not fair." Heero couldn't bare to know that she was so close and he couldn't touch her. 

"Life isn't fair." Duo merely responded. "We of all people should know that." Duo looked over his shoulder and started to walk away. "Solo holds the answers Heero, to more than just the mysteries surrounding my death." With that said he faded into the brightness and disappeared. 

Heero watched him leave and turned to look around him. He was alone always he was alone. Sinking to the floor he sat empty and devoid. He didn't cry, he didn't speak, he just sat. Sat and listened. Surprisingly he could hear his own heart beating in his chest. It thumped in an easy regular pattern and drew his attention. He just wanted to listen. 'Thump, thump, thump.' It was almost like he could feel his heart pounding on his chest. All around him the bright faded and darkness surrounded him again, but this time he didn't care. 

Heero blinked his eyes and almost sat straight up, but something was lying on his chest. Looking down he saw a small head of sandy brown hair. Blinking again he noticed the 'thump, thump..' of his dream. The noise the feeling was Solo's heart beating against his chest. The boy's eyes were shut tightly and he had his little fingers wrapped around his chest. Heero looked at him and felt his heart swell with emotion. Something about it touched him deeply. 

Leaning downward, Heero brushed the boy's cheek and smiled. Somehow he felt better knowing that Solo trusted him. Something about the beat of his heart on his was almost soothing. The feeling that he needed to bolt quickly left and he tried to stay as still as possible in order not to disturb the child. Lying back on his pillow he looked at the ceiling. Life had become more complicated. 

He remembered the dream. The words Duo had spoken. The promise Duo had made. Lifting his free arm Heero let it hover over the boys for a moment before it settled on Solo's back. With the contact finally made Heero felt better and hugged the child closer to him. He wasn't going to let anything happen to him. 

****

So did you guys like this part??? Tell me if you did. 


	5. The Beginnings of War

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

_sorry about the long wait, but here is Chapter five, for all of those who asked for it. 

Lose and Gain

Chapter 5 'The Beginnings of War'

Heero stepped out of the steam of the shower and rubbed his head vigorously with his towel. When he removed it he shook his head sending a spray of water around the room and onto the walls. Yawning slightly he let his gaze fall on the single occupant of his bed. Solo lay his little fist curled near his cheek and his breathing easy and steady he slept there ever night. At first Heero had tried to leave him in his own room, but the boy refused to sleep there. He would come into Heero's room and crawl into the bed with him as if he needed human contact. 

Heero didn't much mind though. The child was a comfort to him as well and over the last couple of weeks Solo had broken out his of completely emotionless attitude. He would nod and sometimes smile at Heero, but only at Heero. Solo refused to listen to anyone else and would almost wail in protest when they tried to take him away from Heero. The emotional attachment had left Heero in a slight predicament. He couldn't do his work with Solo around and Solo refused to be anywhere else but by Heero's side. Because of this problem he had almost completely fallen away from the case. Sally was still researching it, but Heero rarely participated in the actual looking unless he was asked directly. 

Placing his towel on a chair by his bed he moved to hover over the little boy and reached his hand out and rubbed his fingers over the boy's sides. He stirred under the touch but curled up tighter and refused to wake up. Heero felt a smile building on his lips and attacked the little boy's sides without mercy. Immediately the child's squeal of laughter reached his ears and Solo's eyes flew open. Heero watched as the boy giggled and tried to roll into a ball to ward off Heero's attack. 

"Do you give up?" Heero asked him hoping by some miracle the child would answer, that any word would escape his mute lips. Solo didn't answer but began shaking his head in between giggles and Heero gave up for a moment and stopped his attack. "Do you want breakfast?" Heero asked him and lifted Solo off the bed by his waist and carried him downstairs. Solo nodded his head and Heero smiled. 

Life was easier, better, with Solo around. His thoughts rarely if ever in fact dwelled on the past. All of the sudden he had other things to focus on. More important things to do even if it was just as simple as making breakfast, or finding a lost toy. 

"Do you want a waffle, or eggs?" He asked the child purposefully making it a question where a response was required. It didn't work though and Solo remained quiet. Heero shook his head as he entered the kitchen and set the boy in his chair. "Waffles?" He asked again and when Solo nodded he smiled. "All right, waffles it is." 

Before he made the waffles he went the fridge and poured Solo a cup of orange juice. He set the sippy cup in front of the child and watched happily as he reached for it. It had taken a while for Solo to do things as simple as that for himself. It had almost seemed like he didn't care whether he lived or died. Heero didn't know if a child as small as himself could comprehend that, but he didn't think it matter much either way. The child had lost his zeal for life. He had become like Heero had been perhaps even worse off. When Solo was happily drinking his juice Heero reached into his cabinet for the waffle mix and started to make breakfast. 

A phone ringing interrupted him just as he was about to close the waffle maker. Giving Solo a momentary look he shut the waffle maker lid and went to answer the phone. As he turned on the video phone screen it up he made sure to keep an eye on Solo he didn't want the little boy wandering over to the waffle maker and burning himself. "Hello." He said absently as he made sure Solo was still seated at the table. 

"Heero, its Quatre. I know you're busy and everything, but I really need you hear that this conference today." Quatre paused and waited for an answer. 

"I can't leave Solo." Heero confessed and let his eyes stray from Solo and he looked intently at the Quatre. "I don't know if it would be a good idea to leave him with someone else or not." 

Quatre swallowed. "I know, but this is important. The conference is outside and the discussion has a lot to do with Relena's plans for Mars." 

Heero froze as the words sunk in. It has been Relena's life's work. It was all she had talked about up to the time she had become pregnant. She had left her brother in charge of the affairs, but not everything had gone the way it had been originally planned. "What's wrong?" He asked forgetting to watch Solo for the moment. 

"Well there's been a take over." Quatre sighed. "I didn't even see it coming. Bradford, has gained a lot of support in the council and together they've managed to push Milliardo out of office. He's infuriated and has taken legal action, but that could take years." 

"What does he want to do?" Heero asked his voice faltering slightly. 

"He's demolished the whole project. I don't know what he's doing Heero, but it's definitely not peace related. It had nothing to do with the original plans. He's not building a summit building for peace talks or a world council."

"How could this happen!" Heero half screamed into the phone. "Why haven't you done anything?" 

"I've tried but the access Relena had given to me to help with the project has been denied. I can't get in anywhere and I have no idea what's going on." Quatre creased his brow worriedly and sighed. "This is my last attempt to gain support. If I can convince these people that Bradford is planning something destructive, and I know he must be, we can take action and get the leadership back to Milliardo." 

"That sounds like a plan Quatre, but where do I belong in all of this. I wasn't much for the public speaking. Relena did most of that. My primary work was on defending her." 

"I need the people to see that those who Relena was closest to are still backing the original project. Believe it or not you are a major influence in the political world. You may not have the fiery speeches your wife had, but you have the fact that you were married to her. People respect your opinion on things, and I'm hoping your appearance there will sway the meeting. Besides it could help to have an extra pair of eyes watching the proceedings." 

Heero sat silently letting it all sink in. He had been out of public eye for eyes. He hadn't liked it when Relena had been involved there was too much risk, to many narrow-minded people. He knew that Quatre wouldn't ask unless he really felt that it was necessary, but what about Solo? Heero turned for a moment and looked at the little boy he was still sitting in his chair sipping his drink. He couldn't put Solo at risk like that and how was he supposed to get him to stay with anyone else. Did he even trust anyone else with his safety? Immediately he knew he didn't. The only option would be to bring Solo with him to the convention. "Listen Quatre, I want to help, but I'll have to bring Solo with me." Heero paused and glanced worriedly at the little boy. "You better beef up security, don't hire anyone he don't trust." 

"I know this is bad timing, but this is my last hope. I have a feeling something really bad is going to come from this. Bradford is a sneaky man, Relena didn't trust him when she was alive, but she didn't have the heart to remove him from the council. He was no threat when the people's hearts believed in her, but Milliardo is not nearly as popular with the public. Some of his ideas are viewed as outlandish and un thought out. You and me know better, but sometimes people are too trusting too compliant when it comes to leadership. I just hope we can stop this before something unexpected happens." 

"Do you have the Preventers on this?" Heero asked suddenly. "The can get access to Mars. They can look for anything suspicious. Maybe something that would sway the council." 

"Already done Heero. They can't get in. I don't know how, but I have a feeling Bradford his friends in high places." Quatre ran his hands over his face in worry. "It's tomorrow at 4:00." He smiled warily and rubbed his eyes. "I haven't slept in two days."

Heero glanced at him and responded. "Try to get some sleep. You need to make a good impression tomorrow."

Quatre nodded. "I'll do that Heero just be there all right, bye." With that he ended the call and the screen went blank. 

Heero sat there for a moment and stared at the blank screen. He was about to be shoved into a world he had thought left behind. Politics, Relena's life. It all tied together in a massive knot, a knot that was building in his stomach. He didn't think he was ready to go back. Too many memories, but how could he refuse? Heero was so lost in his thought he jumped when he felt something pulling on his shirtsleeve. Turing he saw Solo looking at him hopefully. He was pointing across the room toward the kitchen his little mouth creased in worry. "What?" Heero asked letting as anger and confusion seep into his speech. "What do you want." 

The words were harsh and unnecessary and he immediately regretted them, but the damage was done and Solo shrank away from him and let his hand fall to his side. Heero watched with regret building inside him. He didn't know how to apologize for the harsh words though and reached out to touch Solo. To his surprise Solo moved away from him. "I didn't mean it buddy." Heero started hesitantly and was about to try again when the smell of something burning reached his nostrils. Jerking up immediately he saw the waffle maker smoking heavily. "Shit!" He cursed forgetting his promise not to do that around Solo and ran to the counter and opened the maker. The waffle was black and burnt the bottom of it. There was no way that was edible. 

Turning slowly he looked back at Solo. He had been just trying to warn him, why had he been so pushy? Grumbling in frustration he threw the maker into the sink causing a loud crash. The motion made Solo jump and Heero looked just as the little boy ran up stair and disappeared into the gloom. Sullen and defeated Heero pushed his hair out of his eyes and left the kitchen hoping somehow he could salvage the damage that he'd done in only five minutes.

* * * * * * * * * * * ** *

"So we're going after Winner at the convention tomorrow." Calvin sighed tiredly as he watched his boss's shadowy form on the video screen. The figure nodded and the connection was terminated. Calvin leaned back in his chair and glance over his shoulder to where Trent sat smoking. "Did you hear that?" He asked. 

"Yeah," Trent replied. "We'd better not screw this up. This has got to be perfect. An upset like this could divide the people permanently." He laughed as some smoke curled around his head. "Another Heero Yuy. Another to die for the 'peace of the world.' We my friend are about to make history." He smiled and stared at the ceiling. 

Calvin let his chair swivel around to face Trent. "Do you think we're doing the right think. I mean I know…." He trailed off as Trent interrupted. 

"You are in too deep to back out now. We still have three more pilots to destroy and a war to cause. In the end you'll be on the winning side and I don't want to be the one to tell the boss that you had doubts." Trent smiled wickedly and flicked his cigarette across the room. "We're starting a new age Calvin. We'll be his most trusted associates. We'll rule the world." 

Calving swallowed and pushed a nervous smile onto his lips. "I suppose your right and besides, who else would ever have the chance to end the free world." 

"That's the spirit." Trent added and his eyes darkened for a moment. "One thing though. If Yuy's there with the kid we get them both too." Trent narrowed his eyes. "The funeral was just for fun, just to scare them. This time all ends will be erased and they'll never find out who we are." 

Calvin smiled back. "Good, I've been wanting to take care of that kid for some time. It's about time we got him. Do we get him during or after." 

"We keep them separate." Trent added. "If we can. We'll just have to see how things unfold." 

****

So what do you guys think. I beat you want to know what happens at the conference. The next chapter won't take nearly as long in coming. Thanks for being patient.


	6. Overruled

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

_Okay I'm going to finish this soon I promise. Thanks for reading

Lose and Gain

Chapter 6 'Overruled'

Heero held out the suit his face creased in anger. He was sending the kid his most intense death glare, but all it did was make Solo shake his head harder. "Yes." Heero told him again and made a grab for him that he surprisingly sidestepped. "Solo, you have to wear it." Heero growled at him and lunged for the little boy, but he was already out the door and down the hallway. "Come back!" Heero yelled at him feeling very frustrated. He wondered if Duo ever had this much trouble getting Solo into a suit. 

Think about it he realized that he'd never seen Solo in a suit, even when his dad had one, there was probably a reason for that he realized. Refusing to give up Heero got back to his feet and took off after him with the suit clutched tightly in his hand. As Heero was checking Solo's favorite hiding places he looked at his watch. The conference started in 30 min. Being late wasn't going to make a very good impression. "Solo you have to come out now." Heero told him fervently. Only silence greeted him. 

Sinking down on the floor outside the bathroom Heero sighed and tried to think of where Solo could possibly be. The child had acquired quite a habit of hiding when he didn't want to do something. "I'll give you something!" Heero called out into the emptiness. There was no response. Heero sighed in defeat and called in a muffled voice. "Fine you don't have to wear it, just come out!" 

As if by magic the little boy appeared in front of him a huge smile on his little face. Heero looked the boy over. He as wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a bright orange shirt, it would have to do. Glancing at his watch again Heero grabbed the child's hand and pulled him toward the car. They had 20 min to get there. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

"We have to think about where this…project came from, this movement. It was to be a brave movement for the peace of the entire world and now we seem to be lacking one key ingredient, someone of Peacecraft blood to finish the job. Someone who holds the peace of the colonies and earth as highly as Relena did." Quatre paused and eyed the people in the audience for a moment. Some of them looked interested, but most, most of them seemed as if their decisions had already been reached. 

"And you are suggesting that Zechs Marquise is that man?" Someone called from the crowd and pushed himself to his feet. "This man was very feared during both wars. He is responsible for the loss of numerous lives. How are we to trust him with the peace of the world?" 

Quatre knew the man. It was Duman, Braddock's closest advisor. He was slimy and like a weasel in everything he did. He was only trying to raise suspicions against Milliardo so the take over would be made final." 

"I, Mr. Duman, have worked a long time to maintain peace. I worked closely with Relena and her brother and I know for a fact that what they purpose is for the best. When Relena passed away he took on as she had directed. It was her will it was what she wanted. She wouldn't have mistrusted this, to just anyone." 

"Ms. Peacecraft was married to a Gundam pilot. One of the most dangerous men on earth, I might add, your telling me it wasn't possible for her judgement to have been swayed that…" 

Quatre quickly cut him off. "What point are you trying to prove. The Gundam pilots saved you saved earth and you have the guile to come up here and discredit…" 

"Mr. Winner I realize that you are friends of the Gundam Pilots, that you are a Gundam pilot, but the rest of us will have to live with the result if we make the wrong choice. The question is do we really want to rest the hopes of peace on war oriented people." There was uproar of agreement and few sounds of protest around him. 

"Yes," Quatre said loudly, "yes, we do know war, but that is why we will strive to keep the earth without it. We know the horrors of it. We were there. We know what it is to see people or friends, our loved ones die. If anything Milliardo is more perfect to lead because of his experience. He doesn't want war." Quatre and Duman stared at each other of a couple of minutes and more would have been said if it weren't for Braddock. 

"Gentlemen, the matters have been discussed at length we have heard from you, Milliardo, and you Mr. Yuy but I think the discussion here is done. We will have a vote and that will be the end of it." Braddock waved his hand dramatically and look expectantly at the people. "Are we all in a agreement then?" He asked. 

The over all reaction was approval and a most everybody agreed. Quatre shook his head in defeat and looked at the podium. These people were making a mistake. They had too much trust in this man. "Very well Mr. Braddock." Quatre said and took his seat at the back of the stage and waited for Braddock to conduct the vote. 

Heero watched Quatre with a deep building of foreboding. He already knew how this was going to end. There would be no putting Milliardo back into charge of the project. Relena had been right all those years ago. Politicians hardly thought things through. They were afraid of Braddock one, or afraid a war would break out with an ex-pilot in charge. It was a stupid and childish misconception and there was nothing he could do about it. Shaking his head he hoped Quatre was wrong about Braddock and his intentions, but deep down he knew that he was right. No good would come from this vote.

-----------------------------------------

"Do you see him?" Calvin asked as he leaned over Trent shoulder trying to catch a view of him in the scope. 

"Get off me!" Trent called back in a harsh whisper and shoved Calvin away with his elbow. "If you cause me to screw up this shot I'll have your head instead of his!" 

"Geez, calm down. Besides there is no way you can miss with that gun." Calvin said evenly but backed away anyway. 

"You just be ready in case we're spotted." Trent reminded and looked back through the scope he could just make out Winner on the stage. The gun was trained perfectly at his head. 

"They won't see us we're on top of his own god damned house. Can you believe it? He moved all his security to the conference. You'd think they'd swept the house, or at least had someone on watch." 

"They did. He works for us." Trent smiled. 

"Why don't you tell me these things?" Calvin asked. 

"Just keeping you on your toes Calvin." Trent responded. "Now you get ready to pick off the kid and that Yuy guy when the delegates start running. I think I'm going to make this look a less suspicious." 

"How's that?" Calvin asked as he picked up his own gun and checked the ammunition. 

"My first shot will be directed at Braddock." 

"You're going to hit him!" Calvin asked in disbelief.

"Just so it looks like we're after him and then we'll pick Winner and Yuy off in the rush to escape. If I know them or at least Winner he'll protect the guy no matter how much he despises him." 

--------------------------------------------

Braddock smiled at the audience. He had won them over he could feel it already. In only moments he would push the entire Peacecraft line and interference away and everything else would fall into place. "All of you have heard the arguments of both sides. What is your decision?" 

There was silence all around as Braddock waited for them to vote. He saw them all pick up their voting devices. The votes would appear on a computer not too far to his left as soon as the button of choice was picked. It was a nifty way of doing it and came up with an instant and flawless count.

---------------------------------

Heero turned to look at Solo who had begun to fidget a little. He had been good throughout most of the conference. Not moving or saying anything. Just sitting, less active than usual, but he was always like that in public. Now though his eyes were focused off in the distance toward Quatre's house. His arms would wrap around shoulders and fall to his sides. What was he looking at? Heero turned his attention from the boy to Quatre's house. There was no one there as far as he could tell. His vision was still pretty advanced. He could see a great distance away, but nothing was catching his eye. 

Just as he was about to turn away he saw a flash. Immediately he focused harder. There it was again. Someone was on Quatre's roof and they were aiming for… 'Shit' He cursed. 'They're after Quatre…they're.' Before he could move or even react the first shot rang out as well as the cry of the Braddock as a bullet grazed his left shoulder. 

Heero shoved Solo under a chair and shielded his body as people began to flee the scene. "Get down!" He called, but it was too late for calm. The people were panicked and running wildly from the scene. He could hear Solo crying underneath him, but he couldn't move him, not with the assassins so close. He had to find a way to get Solo, Milliardo, and Quatre out of there before… Out of the corner of his eye he saw Quatre scramble for Braddock. The fool was going to save him. "Quatre No!" His voice was lost in the shouts and before he could do anything another shot was fired. And Quatre fell to the stage mid run.

****

I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but the next one will be out a lot sooner. So what do you think? Next time chapter or possible the one after things will start falling into place. There will be a connection.

Don't kill me for shooting Quatre….I didn't say he was dead…yet anyway….. 


	7. A break through?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

_look here is another chapter…I felt like getting it out quickly so here it is.

Lose and Gain

Chapter 7 'A break through?'

Solo could hardly see underneath Heero's crushing cover, but he did see Quatre running toward the front the stage. He saw the man make a leap of Braddock and he saw the bullet hit him. Blood sprayed out the back of the wound and onto the wooden stage. Solo's eyes were trained on the blood. He'd seen it before he knew blood. "Daddy, mommy?" He whispered lowly, but no one heard him. 

As the words left his mouth it was almost like he was transported back in time. He saw the monsters. They had seemed like shapeless demons in his dreams. He remembered nothing about their features but he remembered a deep coarse laughter. Now they began to take shape in his mind. He saw dark brown almost black hair; he saw the other with a sand lighter colored hair. He heard a name. "Calvin." He whispered to himself. "Calvin." His eyes followed the 'monsters' as they were leaving the room. One of them looked right at him and under his right eye he saw something, a mark. Maybe not a tattoo but it curled around the monster's face and across his left cheek. He remembered it in that instant of carnage. Solo remembered everything. 

Heero pulled Solo out from under the chair and tried to figure out what to do. The sniper was too far away for his gunfire to reach and there was no way he'd make it in time to get them. If he went for Quatre Solo could be killed. He had to do something and options were all that apparent at the moment. Just when all seemed hopeless Milliardo Peacecraft appeared at his side. 

"Give me Solo." He said urgently. "I don't think these guys are after me and he's safer with me anyway." 

Heero stopped for a moment and hesitated. A gunshot not more than a few feet from him made is decision though. Feeling as if part of him was leaving he handed Solo over to Milliardo. "Guard him with your life." Heero told him urgently and pushed him away. "Go." Heero didn't watch them leave he could hear Solo's screams of protest as Milliardo carried him away, but it was for the best. Blinking he focused his attention on Quatre. He was unconscious only a few feet from Braddock. Braddock was slumped behind the podium nursing his injured arm. The man could move he wasn't a problem, Quatre on the other hand, he had no idea how badly the man was injured. Or even if he was still alive. 

Keeping low Heero scrambled for his fallen friend and pulled him to where the insolent Braddock lay. "Move over." Heero demanded as he neared the other man. Braddock was hesitant at first, but soon complied. "Do you want to live?" Heero hissed at him almost regretting saving the man. 

"Yes." He replied breathlessly. 

"Then follow me and don't get left behind." Heero told him and pulled Quatre closer. "We only have one chance and that's when he stops. It'll only be for an instant, because he doesn't know where we are, but it'll come. Be ready and move when I say." Heero watched as the man nodded and together they waited. The silence came sooner than he had expected and Heero pulled Quatre's limp body in front of him so he could shield him from the fire and motioned for the man to follow. "Now." He spat and dashed from behind the barrier. To his surprise he turned and saw Braddock still sitting against the podium. There was a sick smile on the man's face and immediately Heero knew this was Braddock's doing. Whipping back around he ran, but not before a rain of bullets came down on him.

He felt the first puncture his shoulder and grunted the hit only making move faster. The second hit him in the leg and he was off the stage running. It was only a few feet to cover. That gun couldn't reach him in the trees. They were only a few feet away. He didn't remember being hit another time. He just remembered feeling tired, and then he wasn't alone. There was someone at his side taking Quatre away from him and trying to get him to stop moving. He couldn't though he wasn't done yet he still had to get Solo, Solo? Had he and Milliardo made it? Was he safe? Heero shut his eyes as if to clear his thoughts, but they were jumbled. He couldn't think clearly. "Solo?" He breathed. "Where?" He swallowed when the man in front of him blurred. Then he heard it. A voice, it was small and the most wonderful think he'd ever heard. 

"Heero, don't leave me!" 

Heero turned sharply and in front of him was Solo. His little eyes brimmed with tears and he reached for Heero. 

"Don't leave like mommy and daddy, don't go." He whimpered and latched onto Heero's pants leg. "Please." 

Heero felt his heart swell with relief and happiness. For a moment he forgot that he'd been shot that Quatre's life was in danger. Solo had spoken. Had he finally broken though? Dropping to his knees he pulled the child's shaking form to him. Life had never felt so right. "I love you and I promise I won't leave." He whispered to the boy and closed his eyes. Just as the words left his mouth. He felt his weight shifting he was falling backwards bringing Solo with him. But he couldn't die he had just promised. Gripping the child he tried to fight the darkness, but it grabbed hold and pulled him mercilessly into its pit. 

* * * * * * * * 

Heero blinked all he could see was white. It killed his eyes and made him wince. It was too bright. His head was pounding and his chest ached. His leg was stinging unbelievably. He was hurting, but he was alive. Blinking again he groaned groggily and tried to sit up. He remembered the conference he remembered Solo. What had happened? Where was he? 

"Not so fast buddy." 

Heero craned his head to his side where someone was pushing him down. "Who?" He croaked through his parched throat. 

"It's Wufie." 

"And Sally." Another voice added. "Trowa's with Quatre." 

"Quite a dumb thing you did there Heero. Almost got yourself killed." Wufie informed him and sighed. "I know Braddock's a foolish man, but why did you leave him behind?" 

Sally hit upside the head. "Shut up." She hissed. "He just woke up for God's sake." 

"I didn't leave…" Heero trailed off as his head began to swim. He remembered Braddock's smile. "He wouldn't come with me. I tried to save him." 

"Well that's not what he's saying." Wufie informed him ignoring Sally's cold glare. "That's why I'm here to make sure you don't try and run. You're in a lot of trouble." 

Heero felt his blood boiling with rage. "Who do you believe. That sack of lying shit or me." Heero retorted coldly and immediately regretted the burst of energy. His head was swimming again.

"You." Wufie responded. "Just keeping you on your toes Yuy, the Preventer's have you under investigation. Braddock has everyone believing that you had something to do with this." 

Heero growled deep in his throat, but decided to ignore the situation for the moment. "Quatre, how is he." 

"Dead." Wufie said. His voice deadpan. 

Heero felt his breath catch. 'Dead?' It couldn't be. "How, I thought…" 

"Wufie I swear if you say one more word." Sally threatened and pushed him out of the way. "Just to the public Heero, to keep him safe. Everyone thinks he's dead. We know Braddock had something to do with this, it's just a matter of proving it. Some how all of this ties in with Duo and Hilde's murders. I might add that I think you're a target as well." 

"Are you telling me Braddock's after the Gundam pilots?" Wufie snorted in the background and Sally sent him a cold glare before she turned her attention back to Heero. 

"Trowa said he was followed all the way home last night and only managed to shake them when he entered a tunnel on the turnpike. Whoever it was wants to know where he lives. And you Wufie is really here to protect you." 

"We're not supposed to tell him all that." Wufie retorted. "I was just doing my job." 

Sally rolled her eyes. "He makes like this was all my idea." 

Heero's thoughts were running wild. They were close to figuring out what had happened to Duo and Hilde. He was on the brink of figuring out everything and despite the relief he felt wondered what it would mean for him and Solo. Would social services allow Solo to stay with him even thought the child no longer needed his protection? He was a single man with no previous history of keeping children. He was an ex assassin. That alone was enough to pull Solo away from him. He had promised the child he wouldn't leave and when the time came he was going to make sure they didn't take him. "Where's Solo?" He asked finally. 

Sally frowned. "Social Services took him because you're in the hospital." 

Heero shot up immediately and ignored the nausea that assaulted his system. "What! You can't they'll get him." Heero began pulled tubes monitor wires off of him. "I'm fine bring him back. They'll get him without me. I know it." 

"Calm down Heero." Sally told him and tired to push him back down, but he was running off adrenaline. "He's being protected. He's fine." 

"He's not fine." Heero spat as his feet made contact with the floor and almost buckled. His right leg was throbbing uncontrollably with the pressure, but he ignored it. "I promised I wouldn't leave. I can't fail. I won't fail." 

"I can' let you go Heero." Wufie stood blocking the door. "You have to stay here. Even if I have to injure you further I'm not letting you leave." 

"For what?" Heero asked. "For your job. I can't fail Wufie and you will get out of my way." 

Both former pilots stared at each other and refused to move. Sally didn't know what to do. If she didn't think of something quick there was going to be a fight. And she was sure Wufie didn't have as much of an advantage as he believed. 

****

* * * * ** Social Services * * * ** * * *

"Solo? Do you want something to eat." Susan asked him and turned to kneel in front of the small boy. "Do you want anything to eat?" She asked again, but he gave no response. 

Solo was lost. Heero had promised, but where was he. Had he died? Was he gone like his parents? He didn't want to move or to think. He just wanted Heero back. Then everything would be all right. He just needed his Daddy. That was it. He just needed his Daddy. 

"Please Solo listen to me." Susan shook his shoulder slightly, but Solo continued to look at the wall. "He's coming back for you." She spoke finally. As soon as the words left her mouth Solo turned to her. He was smiling. Susan grinned back. "He's fine." 

****

* * * * * * * * Braddock's mansion the day after the shooting * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Braddock frowned and tried to move his arm, but it still hurt. "Any closer Trent and I would be without my arm!" He bellowed and frowned. 

"I was just trying to make it authentic." Trent defended and shrugged. "I didn't want to make anyone suspicious."

"Well, it's too late for that isn't." Braddock screamed and threw the morning paper on the table. "They are already linking me to this. They think I was involved. I'm losing support and I can't afford that right now. Not until I get to Mars." 

"It's not enough to worry about." Calvin said evenly. "Don't worry so much." 

Braddock sent his glare and settled it on Calvin. "You don't underestimate them. If their belief in me is swayed enough I'm finish. Do you got it!" 

Calvin frowned and shrunk into the shadows. "Yeah I got it, but what do we do? Winner is dead and Yuy's in a coma." 

"Don't be so sure about that Calvin." Trent said smirking easily. "I don't think Yuy would be put out of commission so easily."

"I shot him myself." Calvin said defensively. "I know I got him." 

"Yeah, but you said yourself the wounds weren't fatal." 

"So…" 

"So, Yuy is up and around." Braddock finished. "You guys have got to find a way to pin this on Yuy and the Peacecraft guy." 

"And how do we do that?" Calvin asked. 

"Easy." Trent said. "We get the kid and bring Yuy to us." 

"Precisely." Braddock said smiling. "With the kid as blackmail Yuy will come running and in order for him to live all Yuy has to do and tell everyone that he planned Quatre's assassination. That he had influenced Relena Peacecraft and was helping Milliardo start a war."

"And in the aftermath you step in and take over." Calvin said finally catching on. 

"So when do we go after him." Trent asked. 

"When Yuy gets him back of course. We'll steal the kid right out from under his nose." Braddock smiled. "It will be worth it for him to figure out we out smarted him. I can't wait to see his face."

****

So you likes???


	8. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

_Okay here is chapter 8 tell me what you think

Lose and Gain

Chapter 8 'Sweet Dreams'

His hand was making a sweeping motion across the page. He made large arch with his arm and brought it back in a sharp turn. Then he was finished. He sat back and looked at the paper. The mark on the large white sheet looked just like it. A curved scar that ran under an eye, just like it. 

Susan stood not to far away and watched Solo reach for another piece of paper. He had drawn the same picture at least fifty times. There were papers surrounding him, on the desk, on the floor, all of them holding the same haunting symbol. The eye with the curving scar under it. The small red crayon he had been using was worn down to almost the end, yet he kept drawing. That same thing over and over. Susan was a little worried about it. What was it? Did it have something to do with his parent's death? Not sure of what to make of it, or even if it had significance to the case, Susan reached for her phone and dialed Sally Po's number. Perhaps she would want to see this.

* * * * * * * ** * * ** 

The first flying punch came from Heero. It connected with Wufie's jaw and sent him slamming into the hospital door. That was all it took to feed the other man's anger and Wufie jumped onto the injured Heero and drove a fist into his stomach. Heero who had already been nauseous fought the waves of blackness that washed over him. His only thoughts were of Solo. 

Sally watched the brawl unsure of what to do. It was stupid for them to be fighting, but Heero and Wufie had never been ones to just talk things out. Just as she was about to pull out her gun and stop the fight her own way the phone on the side of pants rang. Deciding to avoid what would eventually be a worse situation, if that were possible, she picked up the phone and moved to the far end of the hospital room. "Hello." She breathed hoarsely and winced as the sound of crashing metal and a moan reached her ears. 

"Hey, Sally its Susan. I'm calling about Solo." 

Immediately Sally's blood ran cold. 'Please let him be okay.' She didn't know what she'd do if something had happened to him. "What's wrong?" She asked almost afraid of the answer. 

"Nothing's wrong Sally, he's just, he keeps drawing this picture. An eye and under it he draws a scar. I don't know what to make of it, but he's been drawing the same picture for hours. He won't talk, or look up. He just keeps drawing." 

Sally let out a labored sigh and whispered raggedly, "Thank god."

"Honestly I don't think this is healthy. It might have something to do with the murders." Susan whispered in exasperation. 

"What, oh I just thought something had happened to Solo." Sally explained. "I think you're right about the drawing though. Let me get Heero and we'll go see about it." 

"Is he better already?" Susan asked. 

Sally looked up and saw Heero with his fingers wrapped around Wufie's neck while the latter kneed him in the stomach. "More or less." She said slowly. "I'll get him. Thanks for the call you have no idea what a life saver it was." Sally didn't wait for an answer but shut off the phone. Now to breaking up the two 'children.' "Guys, hey guys! That was Susan on the phone." They didn't look at her but continued to beat on another up. "Guys!" She tried again, but it was no use. Finally pissed off and frustrated Sally pulled out her gun aimed it at the wall right above Wufie's head and fired. The sound was deafening in the enclosed space, but it got their attention. 

"What in the hell are you doing woman!" Wufie called in annoyance and forgot about Heero for the moment. "You could have shot me!" 

"Humph maybe I should have." Sally joked. "That was Susan on the phone while you two where fighting. It's about Solo, we might have a lead in the murders." 

Heero who had been leaning on the wall fighting blackout looked up his eyes intense. "You're letting me go right." His voice dared her to say no. 

Sally smiled a little lopsidedly and looked at Wufie who was examining the bullet hole. "Yeah, if you guys are done fighting that is." Wufie grumbled something about the mission and his job, but kept silent mostly. He wasn't going to be any more of a problem. Silently Sally wondered if it was because Heero had been winning the fight. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Heero was still pissed as he entered the Social Services office. He had the beginnings of a black eye and for what? They had let him leave anyway. Taking a sharp turn to his right Heero followed Sally and Wufie. His body was throbbing all over and his shoulder was on fire because of the fight he'd hand on thirty minutes ago. Even though he hated to admit it. He needed something for the pain. When he made sure Solo was safe and he was going to be able to take the child back he'd get something. 

"Just around the corner here." Sally told them and opened a small door marked Susan Fowler. 

As soon as Heero stepped in he was met with a smiling face. "Hello Heero, seems Solo has taken a real liking to you." She smiled wider and laughed at his shocked expression. "Sally told me he spoke to you." 

Heero nodded, but he really wasn't interested in talking to this woman. "Can I see him?" He asked keeping his voice devoid of as much emotion as he could. It was hard though. 

"Yeah." She said raising a brow. "I guess Sally told you about the picture right?" 

Heero nodded. "Yeah." 

Susan looked to Sally who shrugged. "Let Heero see him." 

Susan turned to her right and opened another door. Heero, close behind her followed her into a play area. Where Solo sat by himself drawing with a run down red crayon. Heero felt his breath catching in his throat as he looked at the little boy. A feeling he was yet to recognize washed over him. Was it relief? He was safe that was all the mattered at the moment. He was safe. Heero let out a sigh of relief and headed for the child his hands pulling at his fingers in a nervous habit. "Solo." He spoke lowly his voice surprisingly choked. 

Solo looked up and dropped his crayon. He was back. He was alive. Solo smiled and jumped from the chair in excitement. "Heero!" He yelled and raced for him. 

Heero bent down and gathered the boy into his arms and hugged him. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked still astonished that he was speaking. Finally he was speaking. 

"Yes," he said, "I just want to go home Daddy." With that said he buried his head into Heero shoulder and cried. His fingers wrapping into fabric of his shirt as he held on for dear life. 

Heero didn't register the fact that Solo had one elbow jabbing painfully into his injured shoulder. All he heard was one word. 'Daddy.' Solo had called him 'Daddy.' He had never thought he'd hear that word in respect to himself. His son had died, but Solo wanted him to be his Daddy. Instead of losing his grip of backing away in fear Heero held him tighter. 

Sally watched from the door and smiled. So Heero has finally healed she thought absently. Walking past the scene the two of them had created Sally moved to the drawings and bent to pick on of them up. The picture was actually haunting. The eye was shaky and red while under it the scar or mark gave the appearance of a bloody tear path. "Heero." She said looking up. "I think you should look at this." 

Heero loosened his hold on Solo, but the boy refused to let go. Giving up Heero held him and walked to where Sally was kneeling over the pictures. Shakily he picked on of them up. He knew that scar. He knew it. Feeling his hand shake a bit. He laid it back on the table. "Trent, Trent Malcolm." He breathed.

Sally turned pale as the words left his mouth. He was right though. It was Trent. The only man who had ever come close to beating Heero, the man who had tried to assassinate Relena Peacecraft hundreds of times. The scar. Heero had given him that scar.

"Monster's." Solo said. "They're monster's." His little voice trembled with fear. "I know them they're monster's." 

* * * * * * * ** * *

"Have you been watching them?" Braddock asked as Trent's voice finally came over the com link. 

"Yeah. It seems Mr. Yuy is going to get pain killers." Trent smiled viciously and laughed. "I have a feeling his pills are going to kill a lot more than his pain."

Braddock smiled inwardly. "So you switched his medication?" 

"Easily done. I heard him talking about it with that Po woman and they headed back to the hospital. All I had to do was find the right prescription and switch them with my own special medicine. He'll be out for at least a whole night. When he finally wakes up the kid will be gone and they'll be a note by his bed." 

"Good, good. How about Calvin, is he with you?" Braddock asked.

"Yeah, he's here in fact he was the one who made the actual switch. I was there but kept myself in the shadows. That kid was giving a fit when they showed up. He's going to be a pain in the ass to deal with." Trent confided. 

"Worry about that later." Braddock said. "Just get the kid so we can get Yuy and I can get to Mars." His voice was urgent as he ordered. "We have even less time then I imagined. Not everyone believes my story that Yuy left me. My support is falling and if they get to Mars first we're doomed." 

"Don't worry. We've got it." Trent said.

"You'd better." Braddock demanded and terminated the connection. 

* * * * * * * * ** 

It was night by the time Heero and Solo made it back home. The child was exhausted and to Heero's own surprise he was too. Lying the boy down on his bed he went to get a glass of water and take his pills. His arm was killing him and he had made sure these pills wouldn't make him sleepy. After all he needed to watch out for Solo. Things were dangerous now. 

Filling a glass of water he took two pills out of the bottle and downed them quickly. With that done he stumbled back to the bed and fell asleep with Solo curled close to his side.

* * * * * **Outside Heero's house 12 am**

"Sleeping like a baby." Calvin whispered and laughed. "All we have to do know is wait for the drugs to take effect." 

"It'll only take a few minutes." Trent advised. "Sweet dreams Yuy." 

****

So what did you guys think? Good? 


	9. It's over

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

_hmmm I made this chapter pretty long so enjoy. It isn't the last one, but it won't be too long until

Lose and Gain

Chapter 9 'It's over'

Moonlight spilled over two sleeping figures. Heero was sprawled across the bed in a deep drug induced sleep while Solo lay curled close by him fists curled up by his face and mouth slackened. It was a picture of innocence and would have been perfect if not for the shadow that hovered over the pair casting a dark smear across the moonlight pair. 

Trent unhooked the ropes that he'd used to scale the wall with and smiled. Hoping from the windowsill Trent hit the ground without making a sound. Entrance into the house had been surprisingly easy. There had only been three guards posted, Yuy must have sent the rest of them home. Calvin had taken them out only moments ago and was know watching the inside perimeter for movement or anyone else. "Yuy." He whispered softly. "You underestimate us, and over estimate yourself." Trent chuckled softly and crept toward the bed. 

As he stood on Yuy's side he pulled his pistol from his pocket and pressed the metal to Heero's head. A smile spread across his face when Yuy didn't wake up or even flinch. Leaning close Trent whispered in Heero's ear. "Do you know how much I want to kill you? You were the only thing that kept me from getting the 'Princess'." Trent sneered and cocked the pistol. "You won't stop me this time Yuy." Trent paused and pulled the gun back. "I'm not going to shoot you now, but when Braddock's done with you you'll see. I'll shoot you right between the eyes." Trent narrowed his eyes and put the gun to Heero's head again. "Bang." Trent snickered and turned to the kid. "All right kid. You're mine." 

Trent reached around Heero and grabbed hold of the child instantly jarring him awake. The kid screamed. Trent yanked the kid over Yuy by the arm and clamped his hand over the kid's mouth. Cautiously he eyed the sleeping man and backed toward the window again. The boy wiggled and squirmed under the hold, but Trent didn't release him. Turning around Trent ran the rope back through his harness and prepared to leave. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Heero blinked. Something inside of him was screaming at him to wake up. The funny thing was he couldn't seem to make it happen. His eyes were heavy and his body felt more tired than it ever had. Trying to shake his way out of the cloud he seemed to have fallen into Heero looked to his side. It took a moment for it to register that Solo was no longer there. Straining, Heero started to call the boy's name, but his voice was failing him, everything was failing him. In defeat Heero turned to his other side and barely made out the image of a man and something squirming in his arms. 

Then it hit him. It was Solo. They had him. Heero wanted to scream wanted to run screaming to where the man stood, but could barely keep his vision from swimming. Somehow he managed to pull himself to his feet. Reaching for his nightstand he pulled his gun of the top of it. Everything was jumping in front of his eyes. Nothing stayed still. Half way to the window his foot hit something sending it crashing to the ground and the blurry figure in front of him moving. 

"Daddy!" 

The voice reached his ears and Heero pulled the gun out in front of him. He had to save Solo. 

"So Yuy it seems you're awake, but I can already tell that you are less than yourself." Trent mused lightly and moved the boy in front of his chest to shield him from any possible gunfire. "Go ahead shoot me." He taunted. 

Heero shut his eyes and shook his head trying desperately to clear his vision. "So you had to drug me to beat me." Heero said his words slurring almost to the point of ineligibility. "Don't make me kill you." 

"Go ahead Yuy, shoot at me. You just might hit the kid. Do you want him dead." Trent held the boy out and Solo looked at Heero his lip trembling. 

"Help me." He pleaded his little arms reaching out for Heero. 

Heero paled when he heard the words. "Let him go Trent. What do you need with him? Quatre's dead. The council for the Mars project blames me!" 

Trent shook his head. "I'm not so ill informed Yuy. Not everyone blames you. This will insure my safety and B…well my superior's as well." 

Heero was running out of options. If he shot he could hit Solo and if he didn't Trent would get him and possibly kill him anyway. His mind was screaming for him to make a decision, but neither option was acceptable. He had to save him, but how. Heero watched helplessly as Trent moved back toward the window. 

Sweat was pouring from Heero's brow and into his eyes. His arms and legs shook with the effort of fighting the drug. His whole body wanted to collapse onto the floor, but he couldn't let that happen. Trent took another step to the outside and Heero could see his form starting to leave. It was only a dark blur, but he knew what was happening and there was nothing he could do. 

"If you want him back Yuy. Wait for a call. Don't contact anyone, or the kid dies." Trent laughter drifted into the night and Heero let his gun fall to the ground in defeat. He didn't know what to do. Just when Heero thought it was helpless Trent moved Solo away from his body. Heero could barely make out the difference in the two bodies, but he saw the separation. Lunging for Trent's body Heero slammed into him knocking him and Solo both out the window.

* * * * * * * **Shuttle station 12:30 am**

Braddock looked at his watch and cursed. 'Where was Trent and that idiot Calvin.' He needed the kid now. He had to leave for space by the next morning at nine. If Yuy didn't give the confession by then it would be too late, and the council would make a vote and he had a good chance of being pushed out. Worse than that the Preventer's had filed a report on Mars. They were in the process of obtained a warrant to search out what was there. If they found him out he would be put in prison for life and he wouldn't, couldn't let that happen. He was too close for any screw-ups. 

"Sir the shuttle is ready to launch." A teckkie came around the corner and saluted Braddock. "We are ready to depart at 8." 

Braddock nodded at him. "Just double check everything and get that fool Trent on my line!" Braddock finished and stormed off. "I don't have time for this shit!"

* * * ** * **Outside the shuttle under heavy surveillance (same time)**

"Base this is Sally Po. Respond." Sally eased back on her heels as she spoken into her com link. She made sure she whispered just in case there were guards surrounding the perimeter. "I repeat this is Sally Po. Respond." 

"I don't think this is who you are looking for but I advise you stand up Ms. Po and hand over that communication device." 

Sally turned her head slowly her hand on her gun. She came face to face with the end of another gun. The one that belonged to her capture. 

"I don't know why you're hear or who you are, but if you don't surrender you weapons. You'll be sorry." The man cocked his gun and trained it between Sally's eyes. "Now hands up while I relieve you of your weapons." 

Sally complied and slowly raised her arms. The man came toward her and still keeping the gun trained on her glanced down at the gun holstered to her hip. Sally watched him closely as he took his eyes off her and went for the gun. 'Big mistake.' Sally moved quickly. She brought her knee up and buried it in his stomach. Next she grabbed his arm and bent it backward. The man screamed in pain and Sally hit him again with the palm of her hand slamming his nose and breaking it instantly. The gun dropped from his fingers and he fell onto the ground thoroughly beaten. "Asshole." Sally mouthed softly and kicked him in the gut. 

A deep static sound reached her ears and Sally reached down to pick up her radio. "About time." She said irritated. Sally pushed some hair behind her ear and pulled some handcuffs and a gag out of her pocket. 

"What have you found out." Wufie asked ignoring her. 

"That you suck at watching my back." Sally vented. 

"What the hell are you talking about." Wufie yelled into the radio. "I've been watching my post and nothing has come in or out of it since I've been here." 

Sally sighed heavily and looked back at her unconscious hostage. "Forget it. We can't get any closer and I have some one we can question." 

"How?" Wufie asked. 

"Sneaked up on me." She responded mildly. "I got it under control, but I'm not looking for an encore so lets get him back and drill him." 

Wufie took a little while to respond, but he eventually agreed. "Fine. I'll meet you back in five." 

"Yeah." Sally said and looked back at the man. "Now I'm stuck carrying you unconscious ass all the way back." Grumbling quietly Sally threw him over on shoulder and started the painstaking trek back to the car.

* * * * * * * * * 

Heero was moving as quickly as he could. He was finding it hard to move now and his strength was failing fast. Reaching down with lightening quick speed Heero grabbed hold of Solo arms as he and Trent fell from the window. Heero was pulled half way out the window before he was able to get his footing and stop the fall. Solo slammed into wall and let out a cry. Trent, Heero didn't see him but he could hear the man's screams of protest as he fell for the ground. Heero heard him hit and focused on pulling Solo out. "Hold on." Heero coached him. "Just hold on." Giving a groan Heero started to pull Solo up the side of the house. 

Calvin had heard the screams and come running. This wasn't supposed to be hard. Yuy was drugged and the kid, he was just a kid. When he flung the door open he saw Yuy wide-awake and leaning half way out the window. He could barely make out the man's words, but they sounded like 'hold on.' Calvin crept to the window and managed to get there without alerting Yuy to his presence. He peaked out and saw Trent lying on the ground unmoving. Rage built up in Calvin as he gazed upon his fallen friend and the boy hanging out the window. Calvin balled up his fist and slammed it into Heero's injured shoulder. 

Heero felt the pain run through his arm and he almost let go of Solo who was whimpering in fear below him. Heero let out a cry as another hit directed at the same place hit slammed into his already injured arm. 

"Bastard!" The voice screamed. 

Heero felt his grip loosening as the other man continued his assault. Gathering up as much energy as he could Heero pulled his other hand back and slapped the man away and in the same motion pulled Solo through the open window. Both of them rolling across the floor with the impact and Heero barely had a chance to catch his breath when Calvin on him. 

Calvin wrapped his arms around Yuy's neck and squeezed. His other hand punched him repeatedly in the side. He would bring Yuy to Braddock if he had to nearly kill the man first. Trent had failed, but he wouldn't. "Give up." Calvin hissed against the struggling man. "I know you're drugged. You can't last much longer." 

Heero knew the man was right. His vision was blacking out and he didn't have the strength to pull the other man off of him. All he could think of as his vision began to fade was 'Solo, he has to run.' Heero could see his small hunched form despite the blurring of his vision and knew that if the boy didn't run the man would kill him. "Run." Heero croaked and looked at Solo trying to find the boy's eyes. "Run." He said again. 

"Oh no you don't." Calvin cried and gave Yuy's neck a violent twist and left the stunned man on the ground as he went for the boy. Calvin almost had him when someone grabbed him and trough him backwards. 

"Get out of here." Heero yelled again. He felt himself loosing it. There wasn't much left. His arm and leg where killing him and he was almost positive one of them was bleeding. He could hear his heart beating his ears. His vision was all but gone. He was almost gone. "Run Solo." He called again. "Run and hide." Before he could say more the blond man was on him again. Heero fought until he could hear the boy's hurried escape. 'It'll be okay.' He told himself as a punch in the face sent him into darkness. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Solo could feel the tears running down his cheeks as he ran. He didn't want to loose Heero, he didn't want to loose his dad again, but he had told him to run. So he was. Solo let a sob escape his throat as he heard another cry of pain reach his ears. He just wanted it to be over. Solo closed his eyes and ran as fast as he could. His little legs were tiring quickly. 

As he rounded a corner in he ran into someone sending him flying backwards. Solo let out a cry and pulled his knees to his chest in defeat. He hiccuped and closed his eyes. He knew it was over. They had found him; the monsters were going to get him. 

"Where is he at Solo." 

Solo knew that voice. It wasn't a monster. Tentatively he opened one eyes and then the other. It was Sally. A smile immediately spread across his face. "Help him." Solo pleaded as his face fell again. "Help him." 

"Tell me where he is." Another voice spoke up from behind. It was Wufie this time. 

"In…In the bedroom." Solo said softly. "Help him." 

"I promise." Sally said and scooped him up. "Now you stay right here with me and we'll get him back okay." Sally smiled at him and wiped his eyes and nodded for the others to go after Heero. "It's over Solo."

****

So what did you guys think. Just one more chapter to go. 


	10. Custody

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

_K so here it is

Lose and Gain

Chapter 9 'Custody'

Sally held onto Solo as flashing lights of ambulances covered Heero's front yard and preventer's cars pulled in not far behind. Everything had gone according to plan, or what of a plan they could have. They had found out from the man she'd beaten senseless what Braddock was planning and when. As soon as they had found out the information they'd sent half their team to the airbase and the other half to Heero's house. She just hoped that hadn't been to late, and be the looks of things if they'd arrived any later Solo would have been gone and Heero beaten to near death or dead. 

Solo buried his head deeper against her shoulder as the wild blond headed man, she had learned was Calvin, was dragged out of the house his hands in cuffs. His face was carrying the result of his scuffle with Heero. Blood dripped of the end of his nose and from the corner of his cursing lips. Heero had been pulled out earlier. He as well as the thoroughly crushed Trent had been sent out first. 

Heero hadn't been conscious when they wheeled him out and it was all Sally could do to keep Solo from jumping out of her arms and attaching himself to Heero's lifeless body. The wound on his shoulder had been reopened and was bleeding profusely. He was covered with various cuts and soon to be bruises, but the drugs had weakened him so badly they didn't know when he would wake up. 

"What do we do now?" Wufie asked. 

Sally glanced down at Solo who had fallen into an exhausted sleep and turned to her partner. "We question Calvin and get what information we can about the Maxwell's murders. I have a feeling they were responsible for their death and Quatre assignation attempt." 

Wufie nodded. "How about Solo?" 

"I'm taking him to the hospital. The doctors agreed to let him stay there in Heero's room." Sally smiled sadly and hugged the little boy closer. 

"Why such urgency?" Wufie asked. "There is nothing left of Braddock's faction." 

"I just thought Heero should be able to spend as much time with him as possible." Sally sighed. "It seems that they're going to try and take him away from Heero." 

Wufie shook his head. "Injustice." He muttered slowly. It seemed to be the only thing he could think to say.

* * * * * * * **Two weeks later** * * * * * 

"The two men working for Vincent Braddock in an attempt to over through the Mar Project and start a war have been convicted of the murder of Duo Maxwell and Hilde Shiepker." The screen flashed to a picture of both men as well Braddock. "Calvin Trust pleaded guilty to the charges and also told of their plan to frame Heero Yuy, the husband of the late Vice Minister Dorlain/Peacecraft. Not only that but the attempt to assassinate Quatre Rabba Winner was their doing as well." The reporter sighed. "Calvin's accomplish, Trent Marchialla, a know assassin who tried kill the Minister numerous times is still in the hospital, but when he is released he will be going directly to jail."

"The former Gundam Pilot and husband of Relena Peacecraft was in court today as well. He has been named as the legal guardian of the Maxwell's child and social services held a trial today to take the child from the man's protection and guardian ship. We were fortunate enough to catch the end of the trial on tape, where Heero Yuy made a surprising and moving speech concerning his life and child…." The screen flipped to the courtroom where Heero sat wearing a suit and tie. He looked surprisingly nervous as he was asked a question. 

Heero reached his arm out and flipped off the television. Looking to his side he saw Solo sitting beside him clutching his stuffed animal in his arms. He was wearing a small suit and his hair was tied back in a short braid. He looked surprisingly like Duo. 

"I wanna watch caroons." He drawled slowly and reached for the remote. "Let me have it." 

Heero smiled a little and moved the remote out of his reach. "We don't have time Solo. We have five minutes to get to the church and we can't them right now." 

Solo frowned visibly and got to his feet his little fists tightening in anger. "You told me if I puts on a suit I could watchs caroons." Solo reached for the remote again and Heero pulled it away. 

"You can watch when we get back." He said slowly and reached for the little boy. "Now come one if we're late I know they'll kill us." 

"No." Solo said quickly and stomped his little foot sending Heero a death glare. "I'm not going." 

Heero was a little surprised to see his own glare thrown back at him. Unfortunately it was just the distraction Solo was waiting for. He promptly hopped off the couch and ran from the room shedding as much clothing as he could while he ran. Heero groaned as he heard the little boy's boisterous giggles run through the house. 

"Come on Solo! Come back here." Heero called trying to sound sweet. 

"No!" Came a little scream. "You promised Daddy!" 

Heero looked up it sounded like it was coming from upstairs. Heero walked down the hallway and up the stairs. "Where are you Solo." He called and flung open the closet door. "Ah ha!" He yelled but the closet was empty. Heero grumbled under his breath and opened his bedroom door. There was nothing there. Just when he was about to leave he heard a muffled giggle from under the bed. Heero smiled as he turned to leave and walked out the door. He took a post right to the side of the door and waited for Solo to run out. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Solo heard the door close and peaked out from under the bed. He had tricked him again. He's easier than my other daddy to trick. He thought happily and crawled out from under the bed clad only in his underwear and tie he couldn't pull off his neck. He tucked his stuffed animal under his arm and gave a determined smile as he reached his hand up and turned the doorknob. 

He peaked out the door and looked to either side of the darkened hallway and smiled again. Quickly he ran out the door and proceeded to go down stairs, but before he had gotten two steps something grabbed him around the waist and took him off his feet. Solo have a delighted squeal and turned to see Heero had him. 

"Looks like I caught you." Heero said menacingly. "You know what that means." He raised a brow. "I don't want to do it, but I have to." 

"No." Solo said shaking his head. "You don't." 

"Yes, I do." With that Heero reached down and tickled Solo's sides and arms. The boy screamed and squirmed. Heero stopped after a moment and set the almost naked child down again. "So are you going to put your clothes back on?" 

Solo shook his head. "No." He was smiling though. 

Heero thought he might have a chance if he played his cards right. "How about I buy you a huge choco bar." Heero bribed. 

"A choco bar!" Solo yelled. "All if I gets dressed!" 

"If you put on your suit." Heero added lastly. 

Solo's smile turned to a frown. "No."

Heero frowned and looked at his watch. He was late. It seemed he was late for a lot of things lately. "Fine." He mumbled giving in. "Just let me pick it out." 

* * * * **Forty five minutes later** * * * * * 

Heero walked into the church almost dragging his son who was dressed in a pair of jeans and a light blue T-shirt. He tugged on his tie trying to straighten it and brought his free hand to his head and tried to push his hair back into place, but it was impossible. "Come on Solo." Heero urged and reached for the boy's hand again and dragged him up the stairs.

When he reached the two huge chapel doors he reached out to pull them open and found they were locked. "Shit." He mumbled forgetting Solo was beside him. 

"Shit." Solo repeated and smiled up at Heero. 

"Don't say that." Heero sputtered not sure of how to handle the situation.

"Shit." Solo said again and giggled. 

Heero bent down and covered Solo's mouth. "Don't say that okay." 

"But you did." He pointed out logically and put his hand on Heero's nose. 

"I won't say it anymore." Heero said hoping that this time he would remember. "You promise me you won't." 

Solo giggled and smiled. "I pawmiss." 

Heero smiled back at him and turned back to the doors. "It looks like we're locked out." He mumbled mostly to himself and sunk onto the steps and sighed heavily. It wasn't too long before he heard Solo sink down beside him. 

"I sorry." I said slowly. 

"Hn." Heero responded slowly and continued to look at the ground. 

Solo wrinkled his brow and crawled in-between Heero's set arms and into the pilots lap. "I sorry I made you late, Daddy." He said slowly and kissed Heero's cheek. 

Heero smiled and hugged the boy as he wrapped his arms around his neck. The boy had a way of pushing through the cold and bitter shell he had placed around himself when Relena and Trey died. He saw through it all and had a way of making Heero forget what had ever been bothering him. In fact he hadn't thought of Relena in a while. He still thought of her when he went to bed and during the day occasionally, but he didn't feel hurt of bitter surrounding his memories. It was almost like Solo made the important things in life clear. 

"Do you think Wufie will let me eat wedding cake still." Solo asked as he pulled away. "Even though we're late." 

Heero smirked a little and smiled. "If he won't I'll just tackle him for you. Besides Sally will let you have some." 

Solo smiled. "I'll let you have some of mine." 

"Thank you." Heero said slowly and looked toward the sky. Somewhere up there he knew Duo Maxwell and his wife were watching. 'Thank you.' He told them slowly. 'For letting me take care of him' So what if he had missed the wedding of Wufie and Sally he still had the reception to go.

****

Okay that's not the end end. Sure everything is resolved but I have to write an epilogue. This will wrap up the very last aspect of my story stayed tuned and tell me what you though of this chapter!


	11. Custody Revised

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

IMPORTANT READ ME!!!!! Okay so maybe I did rush that chapter a little bit. So for those of you that felt slightly cheated I rewrote chapter nine and added the court scene and some other stuff into it. Sorry about that and everything so here is the real chapter nine. The other parts are still in here, at the beginning and at the end. There is a little added here and there so read away and tell me how you like the new stuff!

Lose and Gain

Chapter 9 'Custody'

Sally held onto Solo as flashing lights of ambulances covered Heero's front yard and preventer's cars pulled in not far behind. Everything had gone according to plan, or what of a plan they could have. They had found out from the man she'd beaten senseless what Braddock was planning and when. As soon as they had found out the information they'd sent half their team to the airbase and the other half to Heero's house. She just hoped that hadn't been to late, and be the looks of things if they'd arrived any later Solo would have been gone and Heero beaten to near death or dead. 

Solo buried his head deeper against her shoulder as the wild blond headed man, she had learned was Calvin, was dragged out of the house his hands in cuffs. His face was carrying the result of his scuffle with Heero. Blood dripped of the end of his nose and from the corner of his cursing lips. Heero had been pulled out earlier. He as well as the thoroughly crushed Trent had been sent out first. 

Heero hadn't been conscious when they wheeled him out and it was all Sally could do to keep Solo from jumping out of her arms and attaching himself to Heero's lifeless body. The wound on his shoulder had been reopened and was bleeding profusely. He was covered with various cuts and soon to be bruises, but the drugs had weakened him so badly they didn't know when he would wake up. 

"What do we do now?" Wufie asked. 

Sally glanced down at Solo who had fallen into an exhausted sleep and turned to her partner. "We question Calvin and get what information we can about the Maxwell's murders. I have a feeling they were responsible for their death and Quatre assignation attempt." 

Wufie nodded. "How about Solo?" 

"I'm taking him to the hospital. The doctors agreed to let him stay there in Heero's room." Sally smiled sadly and hugged the little boy closer. 

"Why such urgency?" Wufie asked. "There is nothing left of Braddock's faction." 

"I just thought Heero should be able to spend as much time with him as possible." Sally sighed. "It seems that they're going to try and take him away from Heero." 

Wufie shook his head. "Injustice." He muttered slowly. It seemed to be the only thing he could think to say.

* * * * * * * * * *

Solo curled his body onto the little cot set up beside Heero's bed. He wanted his Dad to wake up and he wanted him to tell him that everything was going to be okay, but no matter how hard he tried or willed it to be Heero's eyes didn't open. Sally had brought some of his clothes and his stuffed animal to him, but nothing would give him comfort like having Heero beside him. 

Solo uncurled himself and turned over so he could look at him. His eyes were shut and a tube was running out of his nose. They had told him that he was fine and that he'd wake up any moment, but he'd waited and waited and still nothing happened. Despite his resolve not to he could feel tears forming in his eyes and starting to cascade down his reddened cheeks. 

"Wake up." He pleaded softly and reached his hand up to grasp Heero's. To his surprise Heero's grip tightened around his hand for an instant. Solo wiped his eyes and got to his feet. "Are you wake?" He asked slowly and touched Heero's arm, he didn't move. 

Solo turned his head to the side and pulled himself onto the bed with Heero. He picked a spot where Heero wasn't lying and pillowed his head on Heero's arm. "Goodnight." He said slowly a smile appearing on his face.

* * * **Outside the hospitals room about thirty mins later*** * * * * 

Sally stood in front of the door her arms spread wide as she looked defiantly at her enemy. "You shouldn't be doing this Susan." She said slowly and moved in front of her advance again. "Solo belongs with Heero." 

"Ms. Po, I don't expect you to understand this, but Solo needs a stable environment. He needs a family, not, not a crazed man with a gun." She tried to push pass Sally but couldn't get under the woman's arms. 

"How can you say that when he just save Solo's life. He has done nothing but take care of him since he was given custody." Sally argued. 

"Listen I know he's done his best, but we can't sit back and let him live with a man whose life is constantly in danger. I know his back ground. I know what he used to be, and neither me or my department can ignore the signs." 

"The signs of what." Sally asked skeptically her brow raised. 

"That Heero Yuy will if not intentionally bring harm to Solo." Susan crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "If you don't move I'm going to have to get security. I have jurisdiction. I'm going to take him." 

"You don't know what in the hell you talking about!" Sally screamed loosing her temper. "How can you even say that. That crap and you know it. You've seen Heero with that boy. You know that Solo loves him and Heero cares a great deal for his safety!" 

"None of this that dismisses the facts. There is more than that." She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "One his single. Two he has no prior experience with children, and three he is a murderer. The man as killed more people than I care to think about." 

"That was a different life." Sally said slowly. "We've all done things we've regretted. He of all people deserves a second chance. You don't know what you'll be doing to that little boy if you take him away from Heero, or what it'll do to Heero." 

"I don't have time for this. If you don't get out of my way now I'm calling the police and you can talk about it with them. The court will decide if Heero is a fit parent. There will be a hearing in four one week. If Mr. Yuy is better by then, that is, and this will be settled there." With that she pushed past a defeated Sally and into the room. 

The lights had been shut off and the only light entering the room was from the half-closed curtains covering the large window. A faint beeping filled the silence and Susan blinked so her eyes would adjust to the light. She looked down at the little cot next to the hospital bed and found it empty. She glanced around for a moment until her eyes fell on his little form sleeping beside Heero Yuy. For a moment she regretted her actions. Was she doing the right thing?

"I told you that it was a mistake." Sally called from the doorway. "The only thing those two have is each other." 

Susan shook her head and tried to dismiss the wave of emotion that washed over her. "What do you mean?" 

"Heero lost his wife. The only woman he ever loved or ever will love and the child he never met. He suffered with his pain for years not knowing what to do with it. I never saw him smile. Not for four years not until I saw the two of them together. Solo lost both of his parents. He wouldn't speak, wouldn't move and Heero brought him back. The boy calls him 'Daddy' for gods sake you come here telling me that it's wrong." Sally pointed and swallowed hard. "I don't know what's wrong with you." 

"It's out of my hands Ms. Po, Sally, It's already been sent in the court date is already set. Mistake or not it's too late for anything else." Susan went to the cot and packed a few of the child's belongings into a small knapsack and zipped it up. Next came the hard part. She moved to the bed where Solo slept a look of contentment on his little face. Cautiously she ran her hand over his hair. He stirred a little but didn't wake up. Regretting it before she moved him she lifted the boy from the bed and into her arms his eyes fluttered open and he looked at her drowsily. 

"Who are you." He asked and blinked. 

"It's Susan." She told him softly and held him tighter and started to walk out the door. 

"Where are you takin me." He asked quietly his mind not fully awake yet. 

"Back to the social services." She told him quietly. 

"No, No!" Solo said passionately. "I don't wanna go!" He began to squirm and tried to turn around in her arms, but she held him too tightly. "No!" He called. "Daddy! Don't wanna go! NO!" 

Susan twisted him around so his leg couldn't kick her and held his arms against his chest. "Calm down." She told him firmly. 

"No.." Solo whimpered. "No…" 

Susan sighed as she left the room and went back into the hallway. As she began walking away Solo stopped squirming in fact he stopped moving at all. She couldn't see it but his face resumed it's blank expression and he fell away again. 

"You saw them together." Sally called after her departing form. "You saw how he was when they where apart and you still think it's not right." 

Susan didn't turn but sighed heavily as she entered the elevator and left the hospital. She hoped she was doing the right thing, but something deep inside her told her that it was a mistake. 

* * * * * * * **Two days later** * * * * 

"We don't have much time to build Heero a case. The Social Services has him in several areas: he doesn't have experience and his background kills him." Quatre sighed and threw the paperwork on the table in front of Heero's hospital bed. 

"People make mistakes. Doesn't anyone believe in second chances." Trowa argued as he picked up the discarded paper and thumbed through it. 

"No one cares about the situations back then or how he was raised, of that we know little, but I have a feeling it will only work to condemn him. Our best beat is to work off his marriage to Relena. We can pull some things from that to boast his appeal. Not only that but the progress he made with Solo. Weeks with Social Services did nothing, but a few weeks with Heero turned him around." Quatre sighed. "We only have five more days until Heero appears in court and he hasn't woken up yet." 

Trowa turned to his side and looked at Heero's unconscious form. "Well it turns out those drugs were more lethal than anyone suspected. If it wasn't for the fact that he is Heero it would have killed him." Trowa looked back at Quatre. "Can we push the court date back?" 

"No." Quatre said slowly. "I already consulted a lawyer about that and they said Heero's presence isn't necessary to settle the case. As far as they're concerned Heero doesn't stand a chance." 

Trowa sighed heavily and tried to find something else to talk about. "How did your sisters take that news that you were still alive?" 

Quatre smiled for a second. "They were mad." He laughed shortly. "For a second I thought they were going to kill me." 

Trowa smiled back. "Yeah I heard the press jumped all over you. Follow you everywhere." 

Quatre nodded. "I have a small fan club outside right now." He shook his head. "It's sad really." 

"You heard much on Braddock and his goons?" Trowa asked. "Last I heard. Trent was still in the hospital and Calvin was in jail waiting for his trial. He's charged with the murder of Hilde, and attempted murder of Heero Yuy. Trent has it on Duo, Heero and you." 

"Braddock got what was coming to him. He lost his place in office and is facing a death sentence as well as the other two. Milliardo is back in office and Mars is safe in secure as well as the earth. A day save once again." 

* * * * * * * * ** * * 

Heero could faintly hear voices around him, but his vision wasn't clear enough to make anything out. His body ached all over and his mind was clouded. He wanted to remember what had happened. He wanted to know who was talking, but nothing would clear. He closed his eyes again and tried to think. He pushed his way into the back of his mind. 'What am I doing here.' Then it hit him in a flash, almost like a wave of memories. 

"Run Solo, run." Then something coming down on the back of head a dizzying blow to the face, blackness.

"Solo!" He gasped and sat up immediately even though his body protested greatly. His vision was still swimming but things were becoming clearer. He could tell at least he was in a hospital, but that didn't answer his question. 'Where was Solo?'

"Heero, you awake?" 

Heero blinked and made out dark brown hair and a pair of blurring green eyes. "Trowa." He whispered hoarsely. "Where am I." 

"Hospital." Another voice answered Quatre. "You've been out for three days." 

Heero shook his head. "What happened, Braddock, did they get him, Trent…" He trailed off as a million questions and words scrambled to escape his mouth at once. 

"In jail Heero. Sally and Wufie found out about his plan." Trowa supplied. "They found you passed out in your room." 

"What about Solo did he get away? Where is he?" 

"Safe." Quatre said slowly. "Social Services took him." 

Heero sighed in relief. He was out of danger now. "When do I get him back?" He asked and blinked as his vision swam into full focus. 

"You don't." Trowa finished reluctantly. 

Heero felt the panic rise in his system, but pushed it down. He swallowed. "What do you mean." 

"They took him from you Heero. The case is going to court. They don't want to give him back to you." Quatre told him slowly and started to put a hand on the man's shoulder, but stopped himself. "We're helping you get him back." 

"What…?" Heero asked. He had known this would happen. He had thought about it, feared it, but deep down he had always thought they would be together. "Can I see him?" 

"No." Quatre spoke again. "I'm sorry." 

Heero swallowed. "Fine. How do I get him back." He didn't know where the strength that powered his voice came from, but he looked at them defiantly. "Where do we start." 

"You have five days Heero, the court date is on Saturday." Trowa said and moved out of the way as Heero began to stand. 

Quatre watched him warily as he got to his feet. "Maybe you should rest a little more. You re injured your bullet wounds and that drug is still in your system." 

"I'm fine." Heero said slowly. "We don't have much time." 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Susan was beginning to regret her actions as she looked at Solo's lifeless form. He had regressed completely. It was strange what the separation had done to him. It was like they were back at the beginning and his parents had just died. He seemed to have lost the will to live. He just sat there starring blankly at the wall. He wouldn't eat wouldn't play. He hardly slept and when he did he would dream and wake up screaming. Could it be that somehow Heero kept him from thinking of the death of his parents. She didn't know but she did know one thing he wasn't going to last long without some sort of help. Susan put her hand on the glass window as she watched him. It hurt to see him so withdrawn. All of this was here fault and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The hearing was in one day and they would decide the boy's fate without his knowledge or his word. It wasn't fair and it was her fault. 

* * * * **Day of hearing during recess** * * * * * * * 

Heero paced the room his brow knit in anger and he pulled at his tie in an attempt to loosen it. "They're throwing my whole life at me!" He raged and pulled the tie completely off and flung it across the room. "They're bringing up stuff I had no control over, stuff I've tried hard to bury and leave behind!" Heero kicked the table beside him and glared. "I'm not going to win." He finally said and leaned onto the table his hands supporting his weight. "I'll never be anything but a killer to them." 

Quatre frowned and found he didn't have anything to say. Everything social services brought up dug Heero a grave. Now it was so deep Quatre didn't think there was any way of pulling him out of it. They only had a few minutes maybe an hour left. The defense was dying and Heero was loosing Solo. "You still have to give your testimony." Quatre said finally speaking. 

Heero lifted his head up and ran his hands throw his hair in frustration. "What does it matter Quatre I already know how people look at me. What can I say that will change their minds." 

"What's in your heart." Quatre supplied slowly. 

Heero didn't speak but looked at the wall one hand still in his hair. 'What's in your heart.' That was easy for Quatre to say. For the longest time he didn't believe he had a heart, but he had married, had loved and now he was fighting a battle he was sure to loose. He didn't know how to tell these people how much this meant to him, how much he wanted to keep Solo safe. How much he wanted to keep his promise to Duo. He would never be able to find the words. "I can't." Heero said suddenly. "I don't know how." 

"Then you've given up and I can't help you." Quatre said and closed and picked up his papers. "If you still refuse to publicly admit your feelings for other people then maybe you don't' deserve him. Heero this is it. This is your last chance." With that Quatre left the room and Heero was left alone to ponder his feelings.

Heero picked himself up from the table and went to find his tie. He found it lying on a box in the corner of the room. Heero picked up the tie and began to put it back on. He didn't turn from the box though. Scrawled across the front was 'lost and found'. Letting curiosity take him over he lifted the lid and peered inside. There where an array of toys filling the cardboard crate and Heero reached his hand out and pulled out a particular familiar looking object. It was a bear, a teddy bear. A deep blue ribbon was tied around it neck and Heero couldn't breath for a moment. "Relena." He whispered and touched the bear with his other hand. 

His fingers reluctantly ran over the plush toy and over the large round glass eyes and rested on the bear's neck where the ribbon was tied. That bear represented so much in his life Relena, his son, Solo. All things he'd lost things he regretted. He didn't want to have that feeling anymore. That feeling that he was lost in drowning and no one was there to throw him a lifeline. When Relena and Trey had died he'd been alone and empty with nothing to pull him back and then Duo and Hilde had been murdered the chasm has deepened, but then Solo came. Without him noticing it or even realizing that he was having such a huge effect on him the chasm had slowly began to fill until there was hardly anything left to fill. He wouldn't loose Solo. He wasn't going to be like that anymore. Heero put the bear back in the box and turned to the door. He was going to get Solo back. 

Heero entered the courtroom and took his seat with Quatre and tried not the glance to the side where the others were sitting. They all wanted him to fail, but they were forgetting one thing. Gundam Pilots were good at fight losing battles. 

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Michael preceding." A bailiff called and everyone stood Heero came to his feet as well as the judge entered the courtroom and sat in the tall chair. His eyes were menacing as he glanced across the room.

"You may sit." He called his deep voice echoing in the room. "Now I believe it is Mr. Winner's turn to speak." He nodded at Quatre and Quatre nodded back to him. 

Quatre remained standing and began to speak about Heero brought up his points steadily and tried to make everything come out correctly. When he was finished he turned to Heero who was trying to best not to appear nervous. "Your honor I'd like to call Heero Yuy to the stand." 

The judge nodded and Heero got his feet. His legs were shaking considerably and he swallowed. He couldn't recall ever being that nervous. He took his seat in front of the courtroom and tired to ignore the glares he was receiving.

"Now Heero." Quatre began. "I want you to tell me why you should get custody of Solo Maxwell."

Heero swallowed. "Because I know I can take care of him." 

Quatre looked at Heero expecting more of an answer, but he didn't continue. 'Don't do this Heero.' Quatre pleaded with him. 'Show these people who you really are.' "Can you elaborate on that." 

Heero swallowed. He knew what was coming he was going to have to talk about it. There was no stopping it. "I was lost." He let the words stumble out of his mouth and shook his head. "That wasn't what he'd meant to say. "I mean that…" He paused searching for the words that had always eluded him. "I thought I'd killed my wife." He said finally. His face creasing as he concentrated. He didn't see the expression of shock that crossed Quatre face.

'What is he doing.' Quatre wondered and hoped he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"She was pregnant and I told her, I promised that I would always take care of her and before she could give birth to the son I didn't know, but already knew I…I loved." Heero swallowed his emotions and looked at his hands as he spoke. "They died. I tried everything I could to save them, but it wasn't enough. They both died. They left this world because of me and I felt so guilty." Heero felt tears building in his eyes. He had never cried in public, as far as he knew no one had ever seen him cry. He took a shuddering breath and continued. "I thought if I had done something better, faster, if I wasn't so imperfect I could have save her. For a long time I blamed myself in fact I never let them go. I thought about them every waking moment of the day. I lived, I drowned in my memories and slowly I…killed myself. Duo Maxwell and his wife never gave up on me. They took me in when I was at my worst and gave me things to do they made me Godfather of their only child. I held them in the greatest respect. They were my friends, my best friends and when they were killed I wanted nothing more than revenge. Again I blamed myself I thought it was all my fault. I fell." Heero swallowed. It was getting harder and harder to speak. "Then I met Solo. He was lost. He couldn't speak he was stuck in a world on one could penetrate and he was my responsibility. I felt a kinship with him and I tried to help him. I did it thinking I could distance myself from him and when he was better when the killers where caught he would leave and I would be free of him. It wasn't long before I learned he was just like me. He felt guilty he felt lost and I was the only one who could draw him from the shell of protection. After all I had had one for my whole life. While I protected him took care of him. I began…I began to love him. I didn't know it was possible, that I could love again, but I did. He makes me want to wake up in the morning. He gives me a reason to go on, and I would do anything for him." Heero swallowed as a few tears slipped from under his lids. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. He's my son even if not by blood and I'll do my best to be his dad." 

Quatre swallowed and suppressed a smile of satisfaction. Perhaps Heero had a chance after all. "Thank you Heero." Quatre said slowly and nodded for him to get down. 

"This isn't what is best for Mr. Yuy." On of the social worker called. "This is about what is best for the child. What proof do we have that anything he says is true." 

Heero was about to protest when a voice called from the back of the courtroom and a door opened and slammed shut. 

"Plenty." Susan said loudly and held the hand of a small sandy hair boy with large violet eyes. "I can testify for Mr. Yuy. I worked with Solo I know where he belongs." She let go of the boy's hand and he ran straight for Heero.

Heero bent down and grabbed hold of him and pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you." Heero said slowly. "I missed you." Heero kissed the top of his head and smiled. 

Solo wouldn't let go and hugged tighter. "Don't leave me." He said. "Daddy, don't leave me." 

"Order, order in my court!" The judge screamed loudly and slammed his gavel onto the bench. "Mr. Fowler what is the meaning of this? You burst into my courtroom carrying with you a child that is not aloud to see the defendant. Explain yourself!" He roared. 

Susan swallowed and nodded slowly. "That boy you see hugging the daylights out of Heero Yuy hasn't moved a muscle in seven days, not until just this moment. He hasn't spoken. He won't eat and I know for a fact that if he stays away from this man he will die." Susan swallowed as she came to stand beside Quatre. "I was the one who took him away. I thought it was for the best and I know I was wrong." 

"Your honor all of this is incredibly un…" The social worker stood again and pointed at Susan. 

The judge cut him off before he could finish. "Hush." He said loudly. "Are you telling me Ms. Fowler that you are giving your professional consent. That Heero Yuy is a fit and able parent for Solo Maxwell." 

Susan smiled and nodded eagerly. "I do." 

Judge Michael cleared his throat. "Then I have come to a conclusion. I rule that Heero Yuy is to have full custody of Solo Maxwell pending a regal monthly visit from social services for a year, and if everything is fine he will have full guardianship." 

There was a roar or protest from the other side of the room, but Quatre, Heero, Solo, and Susan hugged each other happily. 

Heero didn't know what to do. It was over. He was really Solo's dad. He would never be kept from him. It was over, finally. 

* * * * * * * **One week later** * * * * * * 

"The two men working for Vincent Braddock in an attempt to over through the Mar Project and start a war have been convicted of the murder of Duo Maxwell and Hilde Shiepker." The screen flashed to a picture of both men as well Braddock. "Calvin Trust pleaded guilty to the charges and also told of their plan to frame Heero Yuy, the husband of the late Vice Minister Dorlain/Peacecraft. Not only that but the attempt to assassinate Quatre Rabba Winner was their doing as well." The reporter sighed. "Calvin's accomplish, Trent Marchialla, a know assassin who tried kill the Minister numerous times is still in the hospital, but when he is released he will be going directly to jail."

"The former Gundam Pilot and husband of Relena Peacecraft was in court today as well. He has been named as the legal guardian of the Maxwell's child and social services held a trial today to take the child from the man's protection and guardian ship. We were fortunate enough to catch the end of the trial on tape, where Heero Yuy made a surprising and moving speech concerning his life and child…." The screen flipped to the courtroom where Heero sat wearing a suit and tie. He looked surprisingly nervous as he was asked a question. 

Heero reached his arm out and flipped off the television. Looking to his side he saw Solo sitting beside him clutching his stuffed animal in his arms. He was wearing a small suit and his hair was tied back in a short braid. He looked surprisingly like Duo. 

"I wanna watch caroons." He drawled slowly and reached for the remote. "Let me have it." 

Heero smiled a little and moved the remote out of his reach. "We don't have time Solo. We have five minutes to get to the church and we can't them right now." 

Solo frowned visibly and got to his feet his little fists tightening in anger. "You told me if I puts on a suit I could watchs caroons." Solo reached for the remote again and Heero pulled it away. 

"You can watch when we get back." He said slowly and reached for the little boy. "Now come one if we're late I know they'll kill us." 

"No." Solo said quickly and stomped his little foot sending Heero a death glare. "I'm not going." 

Heero was a little surprised to see his own glare thrown back at him. Unfortunately it was just the distraction Solo was waiting for. He promptly hopped off the couch and ran from the room shedding as much clothing as he could while he ran. Heero groaned as he heard the little boy's boisterous giggles run through the house. 

"Come on Solo! Come back here." Heero called trying to sound sweet. 

"No!" Came a little scream. "You promised Daddy!" 

Heero looked up it sounded like it was coming from upstairs. Heero walked down the hallway and up the stairs. "Where are you Solo." He called and flung open the closet door. "Ah ha!" He yelled but the closet was empty. Heero grumbled under his breath and opened his bedroom door. There was nothing there. Just when he was about to leave he heard a muffled giggle from under the bed. Heero smiled as he turned to leave and walked out the door. He took a post right to the side of the door and waited for Solo to run out. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Solo heard the door close and peaked out from under the bed. He had tricked him again. He's easier than my other daddy to trick. He thought happily and crawled out from under the bed clad only in his underwear and tie he couldn't pull off his neck. He tucked his stuffed animal under his arm and gave a determined smile as he reached his hand up and turned the doorknob. 

He peaked out the door and looked to either side of the darkened hallway and smiled again. Quickly he ran out the door and proceeded to go down stairs, but before he had gotten two steps something grabbed him around the waist and took him off his feet. Solo have a delighted squeal and turned to see Heero had him. 

"Looks like I caught you." Heero said menacingly. "You know what that means." He raised a brow. "I don't want to do it, but I have to." 

"No." Solo said shaking his head. "You don't." 

"Yes, I do." With that Heero reached down and tickled Solo's sides and arms. The boy screamed and squirmed. Heero stopped after a moment and set the almost naked child down again. "So are you going to put your clothes back on?" 

Solo shook his head. "No." He was smiling though. 

Heero thought he might have a chance if he played his cards right. "How about I buy you a huge choco bar." Heero bribed. 

"A choco bar!" Solo yelled. "All if I gets dressed!" 

"If you put on your suit." Heero added lastly. 

Solo's smile turned to a frown. "No."

Heero frowned and looked at his watch. He was late. It seemed he was late for a lot of things lately. "Fine." He mumbled giving in. "Just let me pick it out." 

* * * * **Forty five minutes later** * * * * * 

Heero walked into the church almost dragging his son who was dressed in a pair of jeans and a light blue T-shirt. He tugged on his tie trying to straighten it and brought his free hand to his head and tried to push his hair back into place, but it was impossible. "Come on Solo." Heero urged and reached for the boy's hand again and dragged him up the stairs.

When he reached the two huge chapel doors he reached out to pull them open and found they were locked. "Shit." He mumbled forgetting Solo was beside him. 

"Shit." Solo repeated and smiled up at Heero. 

"Don't say that." Heero sputtered not sure of how to handle the situation.

"Shit." Solo said again and giggled. 

Heero bent down and covered Solo's mouth. "Don't say that okay." 

"But you did." He pointed out logically and put his hand on Heero's nose. 

"I won't say it anymore." Heero said hoping that this time he would remember. "You promise me you won't." 

Solo giggled and smiled. "I pawmiss." 

Heero smiled back at him and turned back to the doors. "It looks like we're locked out." He mumbled mostly to himself and sunk onto the steps and sighed heavily. It wasn't too long before he heard Solo sink down beside him. 

"I sorry." I said slowly. 

"Hn." Heero responded slowly and continued to look at the ground. 

Solo wrinkled his brow and crawled in-between Heero's set arms and into the pilots lap. "I sorry I made you late, Daddy." He said slowly and kissed Heero's cheek. 

Heero smiled and hugged the boy as he wrapped his arms around his neck. The boy had a way of pushing through the cold and bitter shell he had placed around himself when Relena and Trey died. He saw through it all and had a way of making Heero forget what had ever been bothering him. In fact he hadn't thought of Relena in a while. He still thought of her when he went to bed and during the day occasionally, but he didn't feel hurt of bitter surrounding his memories. It was almost like Solo made the important things in life clear. 

"Do you think Wufie will let me eat wedding cake still." Solo asked as he pulled away. "Even though we're late." 

Heero smirked a little and smiled. "If he won't I'll just tackle him for you. Besides Sally will let you have some." 

Solo smiled. "I'll let you have some of mine." 

"Thank you." Heero said slowly and looked toward the sky. Somewhere up there he knew Duo Maxwell and his wife were watching. 'Thank you.' He told them slowly. 'For letting me take care of him' So what if he had missed the wedding of Wufie and Sally he still had the reception to go.

When he got home he would make some new rules in the clothes-wearing department. He was going to have to fix this problem before Solo had a wear a suit again. He couldn't be late for the rest of his life.

****

K so what did you think of this Revised Version. I know it's really long, but I had a feeling or I heard that some of you were disappointed with the other ending. This one gives the court scene and a little bit more, but not much. R&R 


	12. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

_K her is the epilogue. It is short, but this is all that I intended on writing for this part. It was just to wrap up that dream sequence Heero had with Duo

Lose and Gain

Chapter 10 'The end'

The music began to die down and Heero pushed Solo up further on his shoulder where he had begun to slip from his precociously perched position. Most of the guests had filed out and only the Gundam pilots and their girlfriends, or wives where left. Wufie and Sally where still dancing as where Quatre and Dorothy, who had her head perched on his shoulder and her eyes closed in pleasure. Those two had just gotten engaged a couple of days ago. After Quatre's 'near death experience' he had decided he couldn't wait any longer. Trowa was talking quietly with his sister, Catherine, with blond-headed girl he'd never seen before. She had introduced herself as Midi. 

Even though he'd missed the wedding he hadn't missed much. The reception was always where most of the action took place. After all it was funny to watch Solo scramble around in an attempt to catch the garter belt, of which he did get eventually. He was as crafty and as much of a womanizer as Duo even at the age of four. He had a way for charming all the single woman with cute little sayings and his little smile. Heero smiled as he glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping boy. He was completely exhausted and covered in cake. His small round cheeks were covered in the sticky remnants of icing. Heero glanced back at the empty reception hall and decided it was time for them to leave as well. 

"Where leaving." Heero called out to the last two dancing couples and Sally looked up from Wufie and smiled. 

"We'll see you later Heero." She called after him and turned back to Wufie. "Love you." She whispered. 

Wufie smirked. "You too woman." 

Heero shook his head a little and turned to leave. He would have never thought those two would get married. When they weren't down each other's throats they didn't speak to each other, but who was he to question love. Relena a born pacifist had fallen for a born killer. The saying worked either way, but it was still true. You can't choose who you love. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Heero entered the house feeling unusually tired. He supported the sleeping Solo with one hand and shut and lock the door with the other. As he walked up the stairs to the bedroom he pulled his shoes off by stepping on the heels and shrugged his way out of his jacket without stopping. He picked the jacket up and entered his room. Depositing Solo on the bed he pulled off his dress shirt and socks and crawled into bed beside him. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A bright light brought Heero awake he blinked and tired to see through it but it was hopeless. He squinted as the brightness intensified to a shockingly intense glow that entered his body and seemed to shine from his fingertips. It felt it pulse through him like a warm wave of happiness and he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. Then as soon as it was there it was gone. He opened his tightly clenched eyes and found himself in an empty white space. 

Heero swallowed and ran his hand through his hair in confusion. This all looked so familiar, like he'd seen it before. Nervously he glanced down at his feet, they where bare, as was his chest. This was what he had fallen asleep in. Just when he was feeling more lost then ever before a voice reached him from what seemed like miles away and the shape of two personages materialized in front of him surrounded by the blinding light. 

"Heero." It spoke evenly its beautiful voice echoing in the emptiness. "Heero it that you?" 

The voice was so familiar. He would know it anywhere. Only one person's voice sang to him and touched his soul so deeply. It was his love, his angel. "Relena." He whispered half-choked as he pulled his hand in front of his face to stop the blinding light from stinging his eyes. 

"Heero, It's me." Her voice was soft and filled with so much joy. "I've waited a long time to see you again." She said slowly. 

Heero was still looking at the ground. "I wanted to know that you where all right for so long." He told her. Heero was elated. He wanted to see her touch her so badly it ached, but also it was different. He knew that her death wasn't his fault he knew that when he woke she would be gone and somehow he was okay with it. He still loved her more than life itself, but he was finally letting her go. He was freeing her and himself. 

"You can look up now." She said giggling a little. 

Heero did and felt his breath catch she was radiant, beyond beautiful. "I God. I missed you." He said tears of joy building in his eyes. He wanted to go to her wrap her in his arms, but he couldn't seem to move. 

"I know." She said simply and smiled. "I miss your voice." She looked down at her side and smiled again. "And he's been waiting to meet you." 

Heero followed her gaze down to a little boy who looked exactly like him. The shaggy brown hair was the same, but his eyes where a deep aqua like his mother's. It was Trey. The son he had never known. 

"Trey?" He asked softly.

The boy nodded. "Yes, and you're my Daddy." 

Heero nodded. "Yeah. I am." Still though he couldn't move. 

"I saw what you did for Solo." Relena's voice cut into his thoughts. "You're a wonderful Dad Heero." 

"I tried." He swallowed unable to take his eyes off the boy. Was he mad at him because of Solo? Had he betrayed his real son? Just as the thoughts entered his mind the boy broke from his mother's grasp and leapt into his arms. 

"I love you." He said. "I love you, am not mad. Solo needs a Daddy too. And Duo take care of me." He smiled slowly and wiped a tear from Heero's cheek. "Don't worry." 

Heero hugged him back. "I won't." He said truthfully. "Not ever again." 

"Good." The little boy responded and climbed down to stand back beside Relena. 

"Are you afraid to hug me." Relena asked slowly a little hurt seeping into her voice. 

"Afraid you'll disappear if I dare touch you." Heero said slowly and swallowed hard. "I've dreamed of holding you in my arms for so long." 

Relena stepped forward and took his hand in hers. "I've missed you." She said softly. "I missed your touch." 

"Hey Trey, why don't you come with me and leave your Dad alone for a minute. You can meet Solo." 

Heero looked up from Relena's gaze to see Duo and Hilde not too far away. "Just thought you two needed some private time." He winked and took hold of Trey's hand. "I told you Solo had the answers Heero. Thank you for taking care of him for me." 

Heero nodded and smiled as the three of them faded away. Heero turned to Relena again and brought his hand up to touch her silky skin. He closed his eyes in contentment at the familiar sensation. His finger brushed over her mouth and he kissed her lips remembering all the wonderful years they had spent together. He knew in that instant whenever he thought of Relena and Trey he would remember this and he would feel peace. His soul would never torment itself with guilt again. He was free. 

"I love you." He whispered as he broke the kiss and leaned over until their foreheads touched. "I love you forever." 

"I love you too." Relena told him and wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck and smiled. "Just remember that I love you no matter what. And watch after Solo. He's good for you Heero." 

Heero kissed her nose lightly. "I know. It took me a long time to figure it out."

Relena giggled. "You takes you a long time to figure everything out." She sighed and smiled. "I love that about you though." 

Heero smiled back. "I know you do." With that he leaned in for a another kiss and felt the warm sensation return as their lips met and he didn't even realize he was leaving her until he heard her voice. 

"I love you." It whispered. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Heero opened his eyes slowly and let them adjust to the darkness of the room. Unconsciously he reached his hand to his lips that where still tingling from the kiss. He remembered everything. Finally he was free. He had filled the hole in his heart. Guilt no longer claimed him.

Heero turned to his side to see Solo smiling and almost laughing in his sleep. There was no doubt in Heero's mind that he was talking to his parents.

****

I know someone suggested I write a sequel and I might if I come across a good enough idea. Thank you all for reading and I hope you like the end. 


End file.
